Injustiça
by Sandy Lane 7
Summary: Um mundo onde Superman não existe; Kal-El é um governante tirano; Lex Luthor faz jogo duplo, manipulando a todos para conseguir comandar tudo; Batman lidera o que restou da Liga da Justiça para devolver a liberdade ao povo e Lois Lane quer expôr a todos. Quando os caminhos se encontram, as ações de todos os envolvidos podem mudar os rumos da Humanidade.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 **Metropolis**

Lex olhava pela janela a paisagem da outrora ensolarada metrópole. Ele era o prefeito da cidade, porém só comandava a cidade em tese. De longe, dava para ver a verdadeira sede do poder, que ostentava um **S** metálico em sua torre principal. Kal-El era o governante de tudo e de todos e não só de Metropolis. Ele tinha um poder que não podia ser combatido, muitos heróis da extinta Liga da Justiça tentaram e falharam. Haviam bolsões de resistência mas todos viviam escondidos. Os asseclas e aliados de Kal-El, os kandorianos, vigiavam os humanos e os tratavam com mãos de ferro. Num passado distante, os kandorianos foram fieis ao General Zod, mas o mesmo foi morto por Kal-El diante das câmeras de TV que transmitiram para o mundo todo.

Lex não desafiava o ditador kryptoniano, pelo menos não abertamente. Em teoria, era mais um aliado, no entanto, em segredo, ele ajudava a Resistência contra o Kal-El. Batman tivera sérias restrições em relação a isso, mas acabara por ceder. Não é como se houvessem muitas opções. Já aconteceram muitas mortes e sabiam que haveriam ainda mais até que conseguissem derrubar o ditador.

\- Sr. Luthor?

Lex olhou para trás e viu Srta. Teschmacher, sua secretária pessoal.

\- O que foi, Srta. Teschmacher? Novidades?

\- Procuramos onde estaria a reserva de kryptonita, mas não há nada lá. – ela informou. – Kal-El parece mesmo ter destruído toda e qualquer vestígio do seu planeta natal.

\- Hum... – Lex sentou em sua poltrona. – Aquele alien é muito esperto e precavido. Ele sabe que muitos procuram derrubá-lo. Todo aquele poder, mas uma única pedrinha seria o suficiente para matá-lo.

\- Mas ele tem o apoio dos kandorianos. Fiquei sabendo por fonte segura que eles estão erguendo mais um Campo Humano. Os humanos que forem selecionados irão diretamente para lá. Derrubar o antigo campo provou-se inútil.

\- É porque a Resistência não tem tantos recursos. Ainda. Mas estou providenciando isso. – Lex deu um sorrisinho.

\- Sr. Luthor, porque ajudar a Resistência? Acha mesmo que Batman irá deixar que o senhor assuma o comando de tudo quando Kal-El cair?

\- Até lá, provavelmente aquele morcego de araque estará morto. – disse Lex com desprezo. – Eu sei que ele se considera um líder, mas eu tenho um legado a assumir e terei o meu lugar de direito, custe o que custar. – jurou Lex. – Claro, o primeiro passo é destruir aquele maldito alienígena, só não achei o recurso ideal. Com Kal-El fora do caminho, com a Terra livre desses aliens desgraçados, adivinha quem será visto como o salvador? – Lex sorriu e apontou para si mesmo. – Não se nega nada ao salvador da Humanidade, não é mesmo?

\- E estará realizando o sonho de seu pai de que você se sentasse ao lado dos reis.

\- Eu não irei sentar ao lado dos reis, Srta. Teschmacher. Eu serei o próprio rei e todos implorarão para me ver. – ele sorriu. – Enquanto isso, continuem procurando. Deve haver algum lugar que tenha nem que seja o rastro dessas malditas pedras de meteoro. Se o Morcego conseguiu uma pedrinha e quase morreu por causa disso, em algum lugar deve ter alguma só esperando que eu a encontre.

\- Eu também mandei verificar cada aparelho na LexCorp e aqui na prefeitura. Está tudo sem grampo.

\- Aqueles infelizes não precisam de tecnologia para ouvir qualquer coisa. Os alienígenas tem super audição. Acontece que Kal-El e os capachos dele me consideram só mais um humano. Um aliado, mas sem valor. E esse é o meu trunfo. Não saberão nem o que os atingiu. – Lex deu um sorriso maléfico.

 **-x-**

 **Sede do poder de Kal-El**

Era um local escuro e parecia sem vida. A guarda vigiava, já que eram muitos os que queriam o fim do poder ditatorial de Kal-El. As pessoas se sentiam cada vez mais acuadas, manipuladas, coagidas e com a corda no pescoço. E todos sabiam que quem fosse contra o kryptoniano, era o mesmo que assinar a sentença de morte.

Kal-El levantou da cama, nu e vestiu um robe. Serviu de um pouco de bebida embora que não fosse afetado pelo álcool. Bebia apenas para se distrair e parar de pensar em seus problemas.

Lana se espreguiçou, sentando na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol de seda.

\- Ontem você estava animalesco. – ela sorriu.

\- Se veste e vai embora. – disse Kal-El, seco. – Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar. – ele terminou de beber.

\- Mais importante do que nós dois? – ela sorriu e se ergueu. Abraçou-o pela cintura e beijou seu ombro. – Agora que você dispensou todas as outras para ficar comigo? Sabe... por um momento, eu lembrei da nossa época em Smallville quando éramos adolescentes e...

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Kal-El se afastou. Em segundos, estava usando seu uniforme de ditador, todo preto e com o **S** metálico no peito. – Seus serviços serão pagos.

\- Eu não sou uma prostituta! – ela exclamou, indignada. – Só achei que nós dois tínhamos voltado à uma época boa... Quando éramos só dois adolescentes bobos ainda descobrindo a vida... Sem saber de nada, mas achando que sabia de tudo! – ela riu e ele continuou sério. Lana tocou no rosto de Kal-El, que parecia uma pedra. – Quando você tinha medo de se aproximar de mim porque achava que poderia me prejudicar com os seus poderes e eu não entendia porque você me mantinha longe quando eu te queria tão perto... Eu ainda lembro daquele garoto do Kansas, tímido, com medo de tudo e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Vivendo naquela fazenda com os Kent e...

\- Eu já proibi esse nome de ser mencionado aqui! – ele exclamou, impaciente.

\- Eles eram os seus pais, Clark!

Kal-El segurou o pulso de Lana com força, fazendo-a sentir dor.

\- Esse tempo nunca existiu! E se você pronunciar qualquer um desses nomes mais uma vez, vai sair daqui direto pro caixão! – soltou-a, fazendo-a cair no chão. – Vista-se de uma vez! – ordenou friamente.

\- Até hoje me culpo por não ter tido coragem de casar com você. Um casamento no celeiro como sonhávamos. Nós teríamos sido muito felizes. E ainda podemos! Ainda dá tempo!

\- Lang, você está gastando o pouco de paciência que eu ainda possuo. Eu devia mandar costurar essa sua boca para não sair tanto esgoto de dentro dela!

Lana se ergueu, irritada.

\- É, mas essa boca serviu ontem pra te dar prazer, não?

Kal-El deu um sorriso de desprezo.

\- Já tive melhores. As outras prostitutas foram muito mais eficientes. Aliás, vou mandar desinfetar o ambiente, deve ter sarna e pulga para todos os lados!

\- Porque você me trata assim, eu te amo, Clark!

Kal-El a segurou pelo pescoço e ergueu. Lana sentiu-se sendo sufocada.

\- Eu não te mato porque alguma utilidade você ainda tem. Pouca, mas tem. Um homem tem suas necessidades e você serve para me aliviar. Só que não abusa, porque para torcer esse seu pescoço não me custa nada! É o meu último aviso: se mencionar esse nome novamente, vai dormir debaixo de sete palmos de terra!

Kal-El soltou Lana, que caiu no chão, machucando o braço. Ela começou a chorar e teve vontade de ir embora, mas sabia que se conseguisse ser a preferida do ditador, poderia fazer o que quisesse e teria todas as regalias. Iria se policiar e não mais mencionar o passado.

 **-x-**

O chefe da guarda se aproximou de Kal-El.

\- Meu soberano. – ele fez uma breve referência. – Senhor, mais dois rebeldes foram capturados. E o novo Campo Humano está quase pronto. Logo poderemos enviar um maior numero dessa sub raça para os campos e de lá eles não mais sairão. – garantiu, maldoso.

\- Melhor assim. Cada um que se rebelar contra mim terá a punição merecida. Quero que sirvam de exemplo.

\- Será assim, senhor.

\- E o espião? Entrou em contato?

\- Não, senhor. Já faz duas semanas. Há uma grande possibilidade dos rebeldes terem desconfiado e o desmascarado.

\- Se for verdade, ele não está mais vivo... – murmurou Kal-El, pensativo. Deu de ombros, indiferente. – Que seja. Descobrir onde aqueles ratos da Resistência se escondem é uma prioridade.

\- Sim senhor. Eles serão encontrados, trazidos e julgados pelo senhor. Eu garanto.

\- Então se apresse. Vá! Vai ficar me olhando para sempre?!

\- Não senhor! – o guarda se atrapalhou. – Com licença, senhor! – o guarda saiu apressado.

Kal-El meneou a cabeça.

\- Incompetentes. Não sei por que ainda aturo isso.

\- Porque você precisa de quem te bajule e faça o trabalho mais chato. – Máxima entrou no salão onde Kal-El estava. – Ontem você não me procurou, imagino que deveria estar com alguma das suas piranhas.

\- Acertou. – ele confirmou, sem humor. – E você, já satisfez todos os meus soldados? – ele ironizou.

Máxima deu um tapa no rosto de Kal-El, que não sentiu dor. Máxima ajeitou a roupa.

\- Com certeza eles seriam mais divertidos do que você. Está certo que no começo, quando a gente casou, você era como um animal na cama, uma coisa que me tirava o fôlego. Depois passou o entusiasmo e você voltou a dormir com as suas vagabundas. E não faz a menor questão de ser discreto, não respeita os nossos votos.

\- Não seja cínica, Máxima. – ele foi para o escritório e começou a mexer nos papéis. Máxima o seguiu. – Você está bem longe de ser a pobre esposa traída e sofredora. Ou pensa que eu não sei que você transou com o antigo chefe da guarda bem no dia do nosso tão festejado casamento? – ele disse, sarcástico.

\- Não é só você que pode comer o que bem deseja. Direitos iguais, querido. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- É, só que eu estou cansado. Eu me casei com você, porque achava que a rainha de Almerac poderia me dar um herdeiro poderoso capaz de fazer todos se curvarem diante dele. Não foi isso que aconteceu. Dois anos já.

\- E por isso você está se esforçando para ver se engravida a metade da população feminina da Terra? Porque dado o monte de piranha que circula pela sua cama, é só o que posso pensar.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu misturaria o meu sangue com o de uma humana qualquer? – ele se sentou. – Eu sou de uma raça superior, que estão destinados a dominar os outros povos. Foi isso que fiz com a Terra, com Almerac e farei com todos os outros planetas. – ele garantiu e Máxima trincou os dentes ao ouvir falar de seu planeta natal. – Eu terei um legado e a sua função é muito simples: me dar um herdeiro. Mas é obvio que você não possui essa capacidade. Portanto, pode se considerar solteira. Esse casamento acabou.

\- Não pode fazer isso comigo, Kal-El! – ela protestou.

\- Tanto posso como vou. – ele disse, tranquilo.

\- Eu sou sua esposa! – ela deu um soco na mesa, indignada.

\- Você é uma inútil! Eu só queria um herdeiro e nem isso você foi capaz de me dar! O meu sucessor! O próximo dominador de mundos! Cansei! Você vai embora daqui! – sentenciou.

\- Kal... – ela fez uma voz doce e sentou no colo dele. – Deixa esses papéis e vamos para cama. Já tivemos momentos tão maravilhosos juntos... E eu sei que um filho nosso será invencível.

Máxima beijou Kal, disposta a seduzi-lo. A possibilidade de perder seu cargo de rainha e nº1 do ditador a apavorava. Não queria ser só mais uma. Seus privilégios vinham de sua união com o kryptoniano. A relação dos dois era puramente comercial. Um jogo de interesses mas o fato era que não conseguia engravidar. Tentara sem sucesso, porém o herdeiro prometido não vinha. Sabia que a única coisa que impedia Kal-El de explorar Almerac até a última gota e depois destruí-lo era a possibilidade de seu herdeiro um dia vir a surgir.

\- Meu querido, hoje nós faremos o nosso herdeiro. – ela prometeu e tirou o vestido, ficando nua diante dele.

 **-x-**

Kal voou até Smallville. A fazenda não mais existia, era apenas um espaço com campo aberto e infértil. Jonathan ficaria triste se visse tamanha desolação. Kal pousou no cemitério local. Era noite e ninguém apareceria por ali. Já se tornara um hábito, um ritual. Aproximou-se do mausoléu. Ele mesmo mandara erguer em homenagem aos seus pais, as únicas duas pessoas que ele amara verdadeiramente na vida e que perdera. Quando Zod invadiu a Terra, seus pais foram uma das vítimas porque Zod queria destruir o Último Filho de Krypton. E conseguira. Destruíra sua alma. A partir dali, sua compaixão terminara. Não iria aturar que ninguém mais o desafiasse. Ele seria implacável, mesmo contra a vontade até de Jor-El. A Fortaleza da Solidão no Ártico silenciara quando Kal-El passou a ser um ditador impiedoso.

Kal deu um suspiro puxado e tocou nos nomes de Jonathan e Martha entalhados no mármore branco. Gostaria de poder voltar o tempo e impedir a tragédia, mas nem mais o anel da Legião ele possuía. Zod o destruíra para que não houvesse qualquer chance de Kal-El ter sua antiga vida de volta. De ser Clark Kent.

Kal fechou os olhos e uma lágrima furtiva escapou. Fora enterrado ali junto com os pais e nada o traria de volta. Enxugou a lágrima com a mão e saiu voando.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

As motos atravessavam as ruas em alta velocidade, sendo perseguidas por Kandorianos. Não demorou para que fossem alcançadas. Lucy Lane e Jimmy Olsen caíram das motos. Lucy se ergueu e atirou contra os kandorianos. A pólvora das balas era misturada com pequenos estilhaços de kryptonita verde. Bruce Wayne tinha um pequeno estoque mas em breve ele acabaria, o que seria um grande problema. Lucy conseguiu atingir um dos kandorianos, que caiu no chão. Ela vibrou. Jimmy se ergueu e se aproximou de Lucy.

\- Muito bom, amor!

\- Não fui criada no Exército à toa, Jimmy! – ela sorriu pra ele. – Vamos antes que outros apareçam.

Jimmy concordou e os dois montaram nas motos. O kandoriano abatido ainda conseguiu usar a visão de calor e acertar as costas de Lucy, que gritou de dor.

\- Lucy! – Jimmy berrou, alarmado.

\- Está tudo bem, eu aguento! Vamos! – ela exclamou e eles fugiram.

Foram direto para o QG da Resistência que ficava no subsolo de Metropolis, abaixo da rede de esgoto. Todo o local era revestido por chumbo, já que seus inimigos não enxergavam através do material. Bruce tomara todas as precauções caso a Liga da Justiça fosse ameaçada de alguma maneira e foi o que acontecera.

Jimmy entrou apressado, amparando Lucy. Emil Hamilton se aproximou.

\- O que foi?

\- Ela foi atingida por um dos kandorianos!

\- Não é tão grave assim... Acho que peguei uma corzinha. – disse Lucy, evitando gemer de dor.

Emil olhou as costas de Lucy. A queimadura fora de primeiro grau. Ele tratou do ferimento e recomendou repouso.

\- Não posso me dar a esse luxo, Emil, a Resistência precisa de mais pessoas no campo!

\- Machucada você não vai poder fazer muita coisa... – alegou Jimmy e Lucy bufou. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela. – É só até você melhorar, amor.

\- Tá e quem vai ficar no meu lugar? Nós temos uma missão, Jimmy!

\- Deixem que eu resolvo isso.- Bruce disse, entrando no local. – Eu prefiro que você esteja 100% lá fora na batalha, do que ferida e correndo mais risco de ser pega. – ele disse e Lucy foi obrigada a concordar. – Pelo visto terei que pedir que Luthor providencie trajes mais resistentes aos poderes dos kandorianos.

\- Lois diz que Luthor não é confiável. – lembrou Lucy.

\- Sua irmã não confia em ninguém. – Bruce achou graça.

\- Por isso vocês combinam tanto. Ainda estão naquela historinha de ser apenas bons amigos?

\- É melhor assim, acredite. – disse Bruce, tranquilo.

\- Que pena, você daria um ótimo cunhado.

\- Cuide-se, Lucy. – Bruce disse e saiu dali.

Jimmy sentou ao lado da esposa e trocaram um beijo. Jimmy acariciou a mão dela.

\- Soube que Bruce entrou em contato com uma amazona que teria poderes como os de Kal-El.

\- Será que existe alguém tão poderoso quanto ele? Alguém capaz de pará-lo? – Lucy questionou. – Tenho minhas dúvidas. A Liga... a ex-Liga teve muitas baixas... Kal-El tanto fez que quase acabou com tudo. Só porque tentaram lhe devolver a sanidade... Ninguém o conhecia e de repente ele surgiu passando como um rolo compressor sobre todos. Todo aquele poder voltado pro mal...

\- E matou Zod diante de todos. E daí por diante as coisas só pioraram... Tantas vidas se perderam nessa guerra...

\- Mas ainda há esperança. – Lucy deu um beijo no rosto de Jimmy. – Nós estamos lutando por um mundo melhor para nós e quem sabe... nossos filhos.

\- Filhos? Num mundo como esse? – indagou Jimmy. – Não é uma boa ideia, Lucy.

Lucy ficou calada e depois meneou a cabeça. Não sabia como o marido reagiria quando soubesse que ela estava grávida, mas poderia esperar quando ele estivesse mais positivista.

Lucy abraçou Jimmy, que correspondeu.

 **-x-**

 **LexCorp**

Lois entrou na sala presidencial e viu Lex trabalhando.

\- Suas roupas especiais não são tão especiais assim. – ela foi dizendo.

\- Que pena, achei que estava adequadamente vestido para uma visita surpresa. – ele gracejou.- O que faz aqui, Lane? Desde que o Planeta Diário fechou, você é pessoa _non grata_.

\- Desde que aquele cretino do Kal-El proibiu a imprensa de trabalhar, a menos que o exaltem. O Planeta Diário nunca se dobraria a isso.

\- E foi desmantelado. Se tivesse seguido ordens, ainda poderia estar funcionando.

\- Não vou ser capacho de um maldito cretino que só porque tem poderes se acha melhor do que todo mundo. Não é esse tipo de cartilha que eu rezo, Luthor.

Lex entendeu a indireta e se ergueu. Deu um sorrisinho. Lois era uma força da natureza. Apesar de todos os revezes que sofrera, ainda continuava de pé.

\- Já disse que pode me chamar de Lex. – ele falou e Lois apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Parece que ainda não ganhei status de confiança na sua vida. Vou mandar melhorar as roupas dos seus amigos. Aposto que Batman vai conferir cada um deles para ver se não há nenhuma arapuca da minha parte.

\- Não pode culpá-lo por isso. Você só está do nosso lado porque Kal-El está no lugar que acredita ser seu.

\- Eu só quero o bem de todos, Lane.

\- Conversa fiada. – ela rosnou. – Não pense que me engana, Lex. Antes de toda essa loucura começar e esse tal Kal-El surgir, eu lembro muito bem como você era. Você e todos os Luthors. Mas daí ele matou Lena. – ela lembrou e ele ficou sério. – Não sei se doeu ou foi um alívio.

\- Ela era minha irmã. O que acha? Aquele alien matou a única família que me restou.

\- Estou quase chorando, Lexie. – ela debochou. – Seu papai, lá no inferno, pra onde você o mandou, deve estar tocado também. Entre uma labareda e outra.

\- Meu pai se suicidou. – Lex afirmou. – Não devia fazer acusações das quais não tem provas.

\- Será que não tenho mesmo? – Lois cruzou os braços.

Lex forçou um sorriso e a fitou.

\- O que você quer, Lane? Não veio aqui só pra falar sobre as roupas dos seus colegas.

\- Sei que você anda me vigiando, Lex. Sei que quer saber as coisas que você acha que eu sei.

\- E o que você sabe, Lane?

\- Não sei, me diga você. – ela foi até a porta. – Só vim dar um aviso. Da próxima vez que aquela sua secretaria enxerida cruzar o meu caminho, vou mandar os pedaços dela pra você. E se insistir, eu te caço onde você estiver e arrasto essa sua cara sem vergonha no asfalto.

\- Não pode me ameaçar. É só uma repórter.

\- Não sou mais. – disse friamente.

Lois saiu e fechou a porta. Lex fechou o punho, com raiva.

 **-x-**

\- No mundo dos homens, vocês só entendem a guerra. Não sabem viver em paz sem tentar matar uns aos outros. – Diana olhou para Bruce.

\- Parece que não temos uma boa fama na ilha. – disse Bruce, bem humorado.

\- Minha mãe, a rainha Hipólita, os considera indignos de confiança.

\- Mas mesmo assim você está disposta a nos ajudar.

\- Eu acredito que apesar de tudo, a Humanidade ainda tem algo de bom a oferecer, só nos resta tentar resgatar isso. Eu vejo nos seus olhos que você acredita nisso também.

\- É pelo o que lutamos. – afirmou Bruce. – Posso contar então com as amazonas quando chegar a hora?

\- Pode. – garantiu Diana e Bruce sorriu, satisfeito.

 **-x-**

Máxima ia entrar no aposento de Kal-El mas foi barrada. Ela ficou sem entender. Lana parou diante dela com um sorriso debochado.

\- Pelo visto, meu marido está se divertindo com mais uma das suas vagabundas. – disse Máxima, com desprezo. – Saia da minha frente, escrava.

\- Então você não está sabendo? Seu lugar está vago, ex-Alteza. – Lana contou.

\- Eu não compreendo relinches. Saia da minha frente, senão eu faço você sair.

\- Não é mais a rainha. Não tem autoridade sobre mim. Você não serve para o imperador do mundo.

Máxima acertou o rosto de Lana com um tapa que a fez ser jogada contra a parede e desmaiar. Máxima entrou no quarto do marido.

\- Kal-El, eu exijo que você mate essa escrava abusada! O que ela pensa que é? Minha vontade foi de torcer o pescoço dela!

\- Por mim, faça o que bem entender. – ele disse, sem dar importância. Ele vestiu a capa. Aproximou-se de Máxima e segurou o rosto dela. – Você é linda, Máxima. Uma pena que inútil.

\- Kal-El, eu sou a rainha de Almerac!

\- Almerac será só uma breve lembrança. Já extraímos quase tudo que queríamos de lá.

\- Kal-El, eu sou sua esposa!

\- E eu sou o governante de tudo e de todos! – ele gritou e viu os guardas chegarem. – Espero que goste das suas novas instalações.

\- O que?! – Máxima se viu cercada pelos guardas. – O que significa isso, Kal?!

\- O que você acha?

\- Kal, nós ainda podemos ter um filho! – ela gritou, desesperada.

\- Já não preciso mais. Vou ao encontro de alguém mais à minha altura. Tirem-na daqui. – ordenou.

\- Não! Kal! Não! Seu desgraçado! Maldito! Eu te odeio! – Máxima gritava, sendo levada pelos kandorianos.

Kal saiu voando. Chegou até os limites da Ilha das Amazonas. Pousou e viu a rainha Hipólita se aproximando. Ele a saudou e depois beijou sua mão.

\- Senhora...

\- Kal-El... – ela respondeu com um ar de empáfia. – Pensei que não viria.

\- Eu jamais deixaria de atender um pedido da rainha das amazonas. Pensou em tudo que eu lhe disse?

\- Fiquei pensando especialmente na possibilidade de não aceitar o seu pedido e você mandar os seus comandados invadirem a minha ilha. Sei que aqueles que se opõe ao ditador não vivem para ver o outro dia.

\- Vocês amazonas sempre foram neutras. Nunca se intrometeram em assuntos mundanos. Se continuarem assim, não tem porque atacá-las.

\- Hum. Mas você tem ciência do nosso poder de ataque.

\- Sim, eu sei que são poderosas guerreiras e por isso pensei em uma aliança.

\- Ninguém o atacaria, Kal-El. O tal grupo de Resistência não tem força contra você.

\- Eu sei que são cachorros que mais latem do que mordem, mas eu sei que tenho muitos inimigos e que eles adorariam me ver debaixo da terra. Tenho que me precaver. Mostrar pra todos que eu não cheguei até aqui a toa.

\- Entendo... – Hipólita fez uma pausa. – Acontece que Diana já é uma mulher adulta, não posso simplesmente entregá-la de mão beijada para um homem.

\- É claro que pode. Eu me informei sobre as suas tradições. Você é a rainha e ela é sua filha, que lhe deve obediência. Uma aliança comigo não é algo que pode ser simplesmente dispensado e você sabe disso.

\- Já vi reinos inteiros de homens cair, Sr. Kal-El.

\- Não sou um homem comum. – ele afirmou. – Não sou como esses humanos ordinários. Em Krypton, as coisas são bem diferentes do que aqui.

\- Mas seu planeta não existe mais e você teve que vir pra cá. Embora sua história aqui no mundo dos homens seja obscura. Porque esconde quem foi?

\- O passado deve ficar no passado. Ele não importa. – afirmou, sério. – O presente e o futuro é o que interessa. A nós dois. Uma rainha não gostaria de ver sua única filha com qualquer um. Diana será futuramente a rainha das amazonas. Sabe que essa união é vantajosa para ambos os lados.

Hipólita o olhou com atenção e depois assentiu.

\- Eu não confio em homens, mas como você mesmo disse, não é um homem comum, embora não deixe de ser um homem, com todas as falhas que eles possuem. No entanto, tem poderes e sim, é vantajoso saber que Diana irá assegurar que mundos podem conviver de forma pacifica. Desde é claro, que não haja interferência sua no modo como são conduzida as coisas em meu reino.

\- Claro que não. As coisas continuaram a ser como são. Ninguém se intromete no assunto do outro. Um campo neutro. A única diferença será que Diana será a minha rainha.

\- E a sua outra rainha?

\- Não se preocupe com ela. Máxima e eu nunca pudemos ter um herdeiro, então ela resolveu retornar ao seu planeta, Almerac.

\- Hum. Bom, minha filha não irá dividir o seu título com ninguém.

\- Não haverá esse problema, lhe garanto. – ele assegurou. – Máxima e eu não temos mais nada em comum. E como sou eu quem faz as leis, já posso me considerar um homem livre. Livre para a sua adorável filha.

Hipólita deu um breve sorriso.

\- Ela não é tão adorável e não acho que será simples para que você a conquiste. Mas como estamos falando de uma aliança... Sim, eu acho que podemos selar um acordo.

\- Fabuloso. – Kal-El sorriu. – É uma honra me aliar a tão poderosas e valorosas guerreiras.

Kal e Hipólita trocaram um aperto de mão.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Você vai me matar? – Máxima olhou para Kal. Estava presa em um quarto vermelho da Casa Principal do poder do ditador. – Como conseguiu inibir os meus poderes?

\- Um pequeno feitiço. Cortesia da minha adorável amiga Zatanna Zatara.

Máxima deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Uma das suas amantes. Nunca vi ninguém com um apetite com o seu. É como se... buscasse em todas elas algo que nunca encontra mas deseja desesperadamente.

\- E o que seria? – ele indagou, com um olhar debochado.

\- O que mais todos nós procuramos? Um amor. – ela afirmou e ele manteve a expressão neutra. – Alguém que seja o seu mundo. Você tem tudo, Kal-El, mas não tem ninguém que realmente faria tudo por você. Alguém que dê sentido à sua vida. Um lar pra onde voltar.

Kal ficou sério e depois começou a rir.

\- Você é louca, Máxima! Eu sou o dono do mundo!

\- Mas isso não o satisfaz. Você nunca está satisfeito, Kal. Todo esse desfile de mulheres pela sua vida, todo esse poder e nem assim você consegue alguém que te ame. Você sabe muito bem que as pessoas o temem, o odeiam, mas nenhuma delas te ama. Todos acham que você é um filho de chocadeira.

Kal fechou a mãos e quase deu um soco na parede mas se controlou. Respirou fundo. Aquele assunto o incomodava. Conseguiu colocar um sorriso debochado no rosto.

\- O que eu quero são todos aos meus pé que tenho. É bom que me temam, porque eu nunca brinco. E detesto que falhem comigo porque você falhou, Máxima! Essa sua conversinha tediosa sobre amor e todas as baboseiras é pra esconder o quanto você é incompetente!

\- Eu fico muito feliz de não ter tido um filho com você. Não vou negar, eu já quis. Pensava em nossa aliança. Mas a verdade é que ter um filho de um homem que eu odeio seria castigo demais. – ela afirmou. – Deus sabe o que faz.

\- Nunca pensei que você fosse religiosa. – ele zombou.

\- Não sou. Mas ao contrário de você, eu sei que existe um ser superior a todos nós e não, Kal-El, você não é Deus, apesar de achar que é. Você não pode controlar tudo e sabe que mesmo a Resistência não tendo tantos recursos, ela incomoda e chega sempre muito perto. Isso sem contar que tem muita gente que quer te derrubar, eles só ainda não acharam o meio mais eficaz. Quantos atentados mesmo você sofreu só neste ano? – ela lembrou e deu uma risada sarcástica.

\- Pensando aqui, fico muito satisfeito por não ter procriado com uma criatura tão estúpida quanto você. – ele disse, frio mas Máxima nem se abalou. – Te mandarei de volta para sua terra natal. Não é a rainha por lá? Por que aqui, você não é mais nada, Máxima.

Máxima respirou fundo e o fitou.

\- O que você fez com Almerac?

\- Acho que terá de começar do zero, querida. – ele contou, com um sorriso diabólico. – Os habitantes eram muito fieis a você e muito não resistiram a escassez... Que pena. – ele deu um suspiro teatral. – Devem ter sobrado alguns subnutridos, porque ratos sempre se escondem, mas já é alguma coisa, só pra você não ser rainha de um planeta devastado, infértil e sem vida. Você terá muito trabalho, querida.

Máxima ficou indignada e cuspiu no rosto de Kal. Ele limpou com um lenço e segurou o pescoço dela com força, deixando-a quase sem fôlego.

\- Pensei em enviá-la em um caixão ou em cinzas e jogá-la no seu planeta fétido de forma simbólica, mas te ver sofrer me dá mais prazer. – ele a soltou e Máxima tocou na garganta, sentido o ar voltar. – Espero que você se divirta também.

\- Um dia... um dia você cairá, Kal-El. E nesse dia, eu rirei muito. Faço questão de sapatear no seu túmulo. – ela disse, furiosa.

\- Faça uma boa viagem, querida.

Kal saiu do quarto e Máxima deu um grito, frustrada. Por sua culpa, seu planeta estava quase inabitável. Mas pelo menos ainda estava viva e poderia recomeçar bem longe da Terra.

 **-x-**

 **QG da Resistência**

\- Lois!

\- Lucy!  
As duas irmãs se abraçaram. Lois observou bem a irmã caçula, a única família que lhe restara.

\- Como você está? Soube que um daqueles malditos kandorianos a feriu.

\- Já estou melhor. Lanes não são derrubadas com facilidade, não é isso? – Lucy disse, bem humorada.

\- É isso sim. – Lois concordou. – Tive que fazer malabarismo para entrar aqui. Luthor está na minha cola.

\- Lo, Lex Luthor é muito perigoso e é aliado de Kal-El. – disse Lucy, preocupada.

\- Eu sei. Posso apostar o quanto você quiser, que o Luthor está planejando, maquinando, só esperando o momento certo para dar o bote nesse ditadorzinho de merda. Eu só não apoio totalmente porque Luthor é outra praga.

\- E porque ele está te vigiando? Você não é mais repórter. Só existe um canal de imprensa e um jornal e todos eles pertencem ao governo vigente. Só trabalha lá quem diz amém para Kal-El.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Lois mordeu o lábio. – Perry me convidou novamente para trabalhar lá. –contou, desgostosa.

\- Você sabe que Perry White não teve escolha, Lo. Era se curvar à Kal-El ou assistir a família morrer. Nós sabemos a dor de perder pessoas que amamos.

\- Eu sei. – Lois suspirou, lembrando da morte de seus pais, o General Sam Lane e Ella,que pereceram na invasão de Zod. – E Zod nem ao menos foi julgado.

\- Kal-El o matou. – lembrou Lucy.

\- Matou porque ele é um sádico! Zod deveria ser julgado e pagado pelos seus crimes, mas sem morte! É assim que tem que ser a justiça! Kal-El poderia ter feito diferente, ele não fez porque não quis, queria se exibir para o mundo, mostrar poder, deixar claro quem mandaria a partir dali! Isso não é justiça!

\- Mas o que ele poderia ter feito de diferente? Sabemos muito pouco sobre Kal-El, mas Zod contou que Krypton explodiu. Não havia para onde enviá-lo.

\- Não era o único recurso. – afirmou Lois.

Lucy franziu a testa e olhou com atenção para a irmã.

\- Lois... o que você sabe que nós não sabemos? Eu te conheço. Sei que quando você começa com esses enigmas é sinal de que está bem informada. Você andou fuçando por aí, não é? Sempre a Mad Dog Lane.

\- Nada importante... – Lois mentiu.

\- Lois, eu sou sua irmã!

\- Por isso mesmo! Eu só tenho você. – ela acariciou o rosto da irmã. – Quanto menos souber, melhor. E o que eu posso fazer contra um maluco super poderoso que poderia me matar só encostando o dedo em mim? Ele se alimenta do sol amarelo.

\- Pois é. – Lucy mordeu o lábio. – Bruce te contou que a Resistência está trabalhando com afinco para algo que esconda o sol? Que enfraqueça Kal-El e assim derrotá-lo?

\- Bruce me contou e espero que dê certo. Embora tenha minhas dúvidas se surtirá o efeito desejado. Pelo que sei, Kal-El e os asseclas dele nunca ficaram menos forte só porque estava de noite.

\- Não é tão simples assim, né, Lo? – Lucy prendeu o cabelo. – O sol será bloqueado. Só até vencermos Kal-El e o bando dele. Aí depois poderemos ter uma vida digna e livre. Eu sonho cada vez mais com esse dia. O dia em que todos nós tenhamos nossa liberdade de volta e possamos... você sabe... ter uma família e não temer que um tirano a destrua. Ter filhos, um lar de verdade e não viver a metros debaixo do solo...

Lois olhou com atenção para Lucy.

\- Agora parece que você quem está escondendo algo... O que está acontecendo, Lucy?

\- Nada. – Lucy olhou para as próprias mãos.

\- Lucy, eu sei quando você está mentindo. Sempre fomos unidas. E eu muitas vezes escondi do nosso pai quando você queria fugir pra namorar com os caras, você lembra?

\- A gente enganava direitinho, né? – Lucy comentou e elas riram. Suspirou. – Eu sei que o mundo que estamos vivendo é ruim, que nós estamos na mira daquele Kal-El, que não dá pra confiar em praticamente ninguém... mas mesmo assim... a gente ainda tem esperança né?

\- Estamos tentando fazer com que as coisas fiquem menos atoladas do que estão. E daí?

\- Daí que... – Lucy suspirou. – Que eu estou grávida, é isso. – ela contou e Lois caiu sentada na cadeira, boquiaberta. – Também não precisa fazer essa cara, né, parece até que eu matei alguém! Ou vai me dizer que você é contra ter filhos como o Jimmy?

\- O Jimbo disse isso?! Porque se ele disse, eu vou quebrar ele em tantas partes que não vai ter cola no mundo que vai conseguir colocar tudo no lugar!

\- Claro que ele não falou nada disso, Lois! – Lucy bufou. – Ele não sabe. Não contei.

\- Lucy!

\- O que você queria que eu fizesse?! Caramba!

\- Caramba digo eu! Ele é o pai, tem o direito de saber! E o que você vai fazer quando a sua barriga começar a crescer? Vai dizer que engoliu uma melancia inteira? O Jimbo sempre foi meio lerdinho, mas burro ele não é!

\- O Jimmy acha que não é uma boa ideia ter filhos em tempos como esse. Nós estamos em guerra contra aquele bastardo do Kal-El... E eu entendo a posição dele. Eu me preveni, mas sabe como as coisas estão escassas pra quem não reza a cartilha do governo... O Bruce faz o que pode, mas antes de tudo ele tem comprar artigos de primeira necessidade pra todos. O resto é supérfluo. Aí... quando eu dei por mim, já tinha acontecido. E eu não quero tirar.

\- Ah nem pensa nisso! Nossos pais ficariam tão felizes! – Lois abraçou a irmã. – Mamãe do jeito que era coruja já ia pensar nas roupinhas do bebê e ia querer que você ficasse bem alimentada, ia te mimar até dizer chega! O general ia fazer aquela pose de durão dele, mas ia ficar todo derretido quando visse a criança e ia ser o avô mais babão do mundo. – Lois sorriu e depois ficou séria. Olhou para a irmã. – Não se preocupa, Lucy. Não vai faltar nada pra você, nem pro bebê. Te prometo. – Lois respirou fundo.- Vou aceitar a vaga de emprego que o Perry fica me oferecendo.

\- Não, Lois! Vai contra tudo o que acredita! Você vai fazer matérias elogiando o ditador que está ferrando com todos nós?!

\- Lucy, não tem um pote de ouro no final do arco-íris esperando por mim! Se eu tivesse, não precisaria de grana! Sozinha dá pra me virar com um serviçinho aqui e ali, ainda há uma parte da internet que nem mesmo o ditador kryptoniano consegue colocar as patas... Mas eu sou solteira, né, dá pra viver apertada, sem muito luxo, mas dá. Agora ficar assistindo você passar necessidade e depois você não ter nem grana para um enxoval, pra tudo que uma criança precisa... não. Não mesmo! Você é minha irmãzinha e eu jurei pro nosso pai que ia cuidar de você. E vou. O Perry já tinha me falado o valor do salário e é bom, fora todos os benefícios. Posso mandar parte dessa grana pra você.

\- Não, Lois, não precisa...

\- Claro que precisa! Precisa e muito! – teimou Lois. – E sem discussão, senão te dou uns cascudos!

\- Você vai ter coragem de bater numa mulher grávida? Olha lá, hein, Deus castiga! – Lucy brincou. Ela segurou as mãos da irmã. – Obrigado, mana. Mas eu não queria que você se sacrificasse por minha causa...

\- E eu por acaso tenho mais alguém nesse mundo? Só você, bobinha. E o bobalhão do Jimbo! E trata de contar logo pra ele!

\- Me contar o que? – Jimmy se aproximou e as duas irmãs se calaram. – Qual é a novidade?

\- Ahn... Eu tenho que ir falar com o Bruce. – disse Lois. – Legal te ver, Jimbo.

\- Legal te ver também, Lois.

Lois saiu do quarto e Jimmy sorriu para Lucy, que estava tensa, mas disfarçou com um sorriso.

 **-x-**

Kal estava jantando quando Lex entrou na sala. Kal apenas o fitou. Não confiava muito em Lex, mas sabia que tinha poder sobre ele e isso por enquanto bastava.

\- Sente-se, Lex. O jantar está uma delícia. Já jantou?

\- Já sim, obrigado. – Lex mentiu, sentando-se. Jamais comeria a comida de um alienígena. – Porque me chamou aqui?

\- Só pra falar da ineficiência da polícia. Não conseguiram capturar ninguém da Resistência.

\- Pensei que isso era trabalho dos seus capachos. Digo, dos kandorianos.

\- Estão trabalhando em conjunto com a polícia. – ele comeu mais um pouco. – Mas o que esperar de humanos, não é? Claro que iriam proteger aquela corja.

\- Não são só os humanos que fazem parte da Resistência. – Lex lhe entregou um envelope. – Os meta-humanos estão ao lado do bando do Batman.

\- Os meta-humanos estão mortos. Foi a primeira providência tomada pelo meu governo.

\- Então o senhor tem que treinar melhor aqueles kandorianos, porque a minha polícia pelo menos tem a desculpa de não ter poderes.

Kal abriu o envelope. Odiava o jeito que Lex falava com ele. Era um modo falsamente respeitoso. Por enquanto, tolerava aquilo porque precisava dos recursos de Lex, mas adoraria quebrar o pescoço dele.

\- Canário Negro... Lanterna Verde... Flash... Caçador de Marte... Aquaman... – Kal olhou para Lex. – Todos meta humanos.

\- Todos. Até codinome tem. Fizeram parte da extinta Liga da Justiça. O seu espião eles já deram um fim, mas pelo menos ele conseguiu essas informações. – mentiu Lex. Ele quem tinha matado o espião e resolvera fornecer algumas informações à Kal-El. Era um jogo duplo. – A Liga não existe mais oficialmente, mas morta também não está. Eles estão agindo na surdina, prontos para te pegar quando você virar a esquina. Essa gente nunca irá desistir enquanto não acabar com o senhor, meu soberano.

Kal olhou de novo para as fotos e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Eu já matei muitos quando quiseram defender Zod, acabar com esses não será um problema. Mas desta vez será de forma sutil. Você vai enviar uma ordem ao 33.1.

\- Eu não sei do que está falando... – disfarçou Lex.

\- Não se faça de idiota, Lex! Acha mesmo que eu não estou a par do que você faz por aí? Eu sei do 33.1, que você disse que desativou, mas que mantém lá, fazendo seus experimentos. Eu só não intervi, porque até agora não saiu nada que preste dali. E foi bom porque você tirou todos aqueles freaks de circulação. Não sou um governante mundial à toa.

\- Claro que não, meu senhor. – disse Lex, mantendo a fachada. – A minha curiosidade era puramente cientifica. Apenas saber porque eles se tornaram meta humanos. Infelizmente, nenhum sobreviveu.

\- Já imagino o tratamento que você tenha dado a cada um. – ironizou Kal. – Mas em breve terá novos hóspedes. Cada um desses nessa lista estará lá ao seu dispor pra você brincar de Dr. Frankenstein. Pode fazer o que quiser com eles, desde que não retornem mais.

\- E como pretende caçá-los?

\- Eu não vou caçar ninguém. Vou atraí-los, é bem diferente. Agora pode ir, Lex. – Kal voltou a comer. – Ganhará um bônus pela sua ajuda, como sempre faço. E nem vou mandar fuzilar cada policial inútil que Metropolis possui. Viu como estou de bom humor hoje?

\- Com certeza, meu soberano. E agradeço a sua generosidade. – Lex se ergueu e viu Lana entrando na sala. – Lana Lang?

\- Lex Luthor? – Lana o olhou de alto a baixo. – Hum, está ótimo... Mas e os seus cabelos? Eu lembro que eram ruivos quando estudamos na Universidade de Metropolis.

\- Eu os perdi. Deve ser genético.

\- Ou por causa de experimentos mal sucedidos. – chutou Kal, referindo-se ao 33.1, acertando em cheio. – Mas com certeza, com todo o dinheiro que tem, Lex poderia comprar quantas perucas quisesse.

\- Prefiro o natural. – Lex disse, sem muito humor. Olhou para Lana. – Pelo visto, você e Kal são amigos.

\- Somos muito próximos. – ela dirigiu um olhar meloso para Kal, que a olhou com indiferença e voltou a comer.

\- Estou vendo. – Lex ironizou. – Com licença. Negócios me aguardam.

Lex saiu e Lana sentou na cadeira e fez bico.

\- Você poderia ter me ignorado menos na frente de Lex. O que ele vai pensar?

\- Estou me lixando para o que Lex Luthor pensa ou deixa de pensar de mim! Aliás, assim como você, ele não é pago pra isso! A sua função aqui é me agradar e não o contrário! Dito isto, é melhor você se retirar, sua presença me desagrada e muito!

\- Mas Kal...! – ela ia protestar e viu a exuberante Zatanna aparecer. – O que essa coisa está fazendo aqui?

Zatanna colocou as mãos nos quadris e sorriu para Kal.

\- Como estou? Do seu agrado?

\- Vermelho é uma das minhas cores favoritas. – Kal se ergueu e beijou a mão de Zatanna, diante da boquiaberta Lana. – Estou louco pra ver você usar as suas mãos mágicas.

Lana deu um tapa na mesa e se ergueu, irritada.

\- Era só o que faltava! Essa palhaça de festa infantil se intrometer entre nós! Sem Máxima por aqui, eu sou a favorita do governante e ninguém mais!

\- Palhaça? – Zatanna repetiu e olhou para Kal. – Gostaria de me ver fazer uma mágica agora?

\- Adoraria. – Kal sorriu.

Zatanna pronunciou umas palavras mágicas, apontou para Lana e a mesma se transformou numa lagartixa. Kal riu.

\- Prontinho! Vai ficar um dia inteiro assim! O bom é que ela vai aprender a escalar paredes!

\- Combinou muito! Mas eu teria sugerido um guaxinim. Ela não tem cara de guaxinim?

\- É verdade, lembra um pouco... – Zatanna concordou e depois abraçou Kal. – Minhas mãozinhas podem fazer mágicas pelo meu soberano também...

\- Vamos para os meus aposentados. Quero o repertório completo.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu senhor.

Zatanna e Kal saíram de braços dados, enquanto Lana lagartixa andava por toda a mesa, desesperada.

 **-x-**

Lois foi falar com Perry White. Sua impressão fora que ele tinha envelhecido mais do que deveria. Parecia cansado e desmotivado. Já Perry achara Lois mais dura e tensa do que a intrépida repórter que fora um dia. Os dois apertaram as mãos cordialmente.

\- É um prazer revê-la, Lois.

\- Digo o mesmo. – ela se sentou e ele fechou a porta de sua sala de editor-chefe. – Pelo menos você mantém o mesmo cargo.

\- Que não serve absolutamente pra nada. Tudo é controlado pelo governo, como você bem sabe. – Perry sentou na sua cadeira. – Mas eles adorariam ter você no time. Você foi a melhor repórter que o Planeta Diário já teve.

\- Isso é passado. Parece que foi há milênios atrás. – ela suspirou.

\- Eu sinto saudade. Sinto falta daquela vida, sempre com alguma matéria urgente, como se o mundo fosse explodir a qualquer momento! – ele riu para si mesmo. – Bons tempos.

\- Que já passaram, né, Perry? A única coisa que restou foi um prédio desativado.

\- E se eu te dissesse que o globo do Planeta Diário pode voltar a girar diante de toda Metropolis?

\- Kal-El nunca irá permitir que o Planeta Diário volte a ativa. Ele gosta de quem lhe lambe as botas. Ele cerceou toda a imprensa. Ainda bem que eu não o conheço pessoalmente, porque eu iria ter uma execução sumária, mas chutaria o saco dele!

\- Tenho minhas dúvidas, já que Kal-El tem super poderes.

\- Não preciso ter poderes pra chutar a bunda kryptoniana daqui até a outra galáxia! – garantiu Lois.

Perry riu. Lois levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- É por isso que eu gosto de você, Lois. Pode estar na mira de um revolver que ainda assim acha que pode vencer por si mesma.

\- Sempre tive ótimos reflexos. – ela se gabou. – Que papo é esse de reabrir o Planeta Diário, Perry?

\- Eu conversei com Lex Luthor...

\- O que? Aquele cretino? Perry você sabe muito bem que ele não vale nada! Não a toa é aliado do cretino kryptoniano!

\- Eu sei, eu sei, Lois. Sei que Lex é carne de pescoço mas ele tem dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. E ele tem interesse em ver o Planeta Diário voltar a funcionar.

\- Porque? Com que propósito? Você sabe muito bem que o Luthor não dá ponto sem nó! De bom samaritano Lex Luthor não tem nada!

Lex entrou na sala nesse momento e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Sempre me elogiando, não é, Srta. Lane?

Lois o olhou de alto a baixo. Lex poderia se sentir ofendido, mas tinha uma parte dele que gostava da personalidade forte da ex-repórter.

\- Se precisa de alguém pra lamber as suas botinhas, Lexie, você deveria ir na rua e pagar alguém pra fazer isso. Fiquei sabendo pelo Perry aqui que você agora resolveu usar seu dinheiro sujo para caridade. – ela ironizou.

\- Srta. Lane, cuidado, o peixe morre pela língua.

\- Mas os seres humanos podem morrer com um tiro bem dado no meio da fuça. – ela olhou diretamente para Lex. – Só que ainda não sei se você é animal, vegetal ou só um experimento que deu errado.

\- Lois, por favor! – pediu Perry, preocupado com alguma retaliação de Lex.

\- Deixe, White. – Lex pediu. – A língua ferina da Srta. Lane que ajudou a torná-la a repórter que é. Eu me divirto.

\- Se você quiser diversão, vá para um circo. Aproveita e leva o seu kryptoniano de estimação, seria um show inesquecível.

\- Você não falaria assim se conhecesse Kal-El. – garantiu Lex. – Muitos morreram por muito menos do que isso que você falou.

\- Estou morrendo de medo. – ela ironizou. – Vou até dormir embaixo da cama hoje.

Lex deu um sorrisinho. Perry pigarreou.

\- Lois, Kal-El é muito perigoso e muito poderoso. É melhor não mexer com ele.

\- Alguém está mexendo com ele aqui? – Lois falou. – Foi só o Luthor que falou do amiguinho kryptoniano. Não consegue ficar sem citá-lo, né? É a sua nova paixão, Lexie? – ela provocou. – Sempre soube que você gostava de braços fortes.

\- Lois Lane, apesar de você estar se esforçando pra ser desagradável, eu vou relevar.

\- Claro que vai. Você é mais sujo do que pau de galinheiro. – ela se ergueu e o encarou. – E não pense que eu esqueci que você mandou meu pai direto pra morte!

\- O seu pai era um general...

\- Um general aposentado que foi chamado às pressas direto pra boca do lobo! Ele não teve nem chance e você sabia disso, Lex, você sabia o quanto os kandorianos eram perigosos, mas você nunca gostou do meu pai porque ele nunca aceitou se jogar na mesma lama em que você se banha todos os dias! – gritou Lois.

\- Lois, por favor, se acalme! – pediu Perry, segurando o braço dela. – Por favor, filha, preciso de você nessa nova etapa do Planeta Diário.

\- Seu pai era um militar, Lois Lane e o mundo corria perigo. Era a obrigação dele. – afirmou Lex.

\- Mas é muito cara de pau. – ela rosnou. – Sabe que eu ri muito quando aquele alucinado do Kal-El te tirou da presidência? Deve te matar todos os dias saber que seu empreguinho de prefeito é só fictício. Que na real você não manda em nada e quem apita é o kryptoniano! Justo um alienígena! E eu sei bem que você não curte seres de outros planetas!

Uma veia no pescoço de Lex começou a saltar. Perry resolveu interferir antes que a discussão ficasse feia de verdade.

\- Voltando a falar do Planeta Diário. Lois, é uma chance de você voltar a ser uma repórter. E de todos poderem ler os seus textos.

\- Que certamente serão censurados. – ela completou.

\- Apenas analisados. – disse Lex e Lois deu uma risadinha irônica. – O jornal circulará normalmente. Poderá escrever o que quiser, desde que passem pelo crivo do seu editor-chefe, que será o Sr. White.

\- Qual é a sua, hein, Lex? Porque me quer no Planeta de novo? Sabe que eu não te suporto e que eu to me segurando pra não enfiar minha mão nessa sua cara deslavada!

\- Talvez trabalhando pra mim, você mude de opinião, Lane. Acredite ou não, eu não mandei o seu pai para o matadouro. E não foi culpa minha sua mãe ter sido raptada e morta por Zod. – ele disse uma meia verdade.

\- Cínico! – ela dobrou as mangas da camisa. – Vou te dar uma surra, Lex e vai ser agora! Pode escolher o teu hospital!

\- Lois, pelo amor de Deus! – Perry exclamou. – Sem violência! Nós já estamos num mundo violento o suficiente! Lex Luthor só quer nos ajudar!

\- Não seja ingênuo, Perry! Desde quando um Luthor ajuda alguém?! Só se for a se afundar mais!

\- Você até pode bater em mim, Lois Lane, mas não seria melhor poder ser de novo uma repórter? – Lex indagou. – Estar perto da notícia. O nosso soberano autorizou o retorno do jornal e acredite, haverá mais liberdade do que você imagina.

\- Jura? Poderemos falar do Campo Humano? – ela cruzou os braços.

\- O Campo Humano foi destruído pela Resistência.

\- O antigo. Mas e o novo? – ela indagou e Lex ficou calado. – Eu sou uma pessoa bem informada, Luthor.

\- Eu sei. – ele afirmou. – Por isso, preciso de você na equipe do Planeta Diário. Perry White acredita em você e em sua competência. E terá um bom salário. Não precisará mais morar naquele pulgueiro que você chama de prédio.

\- Já sabe até onde eu moro, Luthor? A sua cachorrinha Teschmacher farejou por lá?

\- Lane, porque você dificulta tudo? Eu sei que não gosta de mim, mas gosta de ser repórter. Sente falta disso, eu sei. Eu lembro de como você era na faculdade e da a sua paixão pelo jornalismo. Daquele tempo em que fomos amigos. Você, Lana, Lucy, Jimmy, eu... Aliás, como estão sua irmã e o Olsen?

\- Melhores do que você, que fica rastejando pelo kryptoniano. –ela afirmou.

\- Eu falei com Perry e lembro que Jimmy Olsen era muito bom fotógrafo. Estenda o meu convite à ele. Sei que ele teve alguns probleminhas com os kandorianos, mas eu garanto anistia. Nada acontecerá nem a ele, nem à Lucy e muito menos a você se retornarem ao novo Planeta Diário. – garantiu Lex.

\- Porque? Qual o seu interesse? É você quem quer puxar os cordões ou é só uma armadilha do kryptoniano? Ele não é conhecido pela bondade.

\- Não mesmo. Mas ele deseja mostrar ao povo que não é esse monstro que alguns pintam. – Lex pegou um papel na gaveta e mostrou para Lois. – Assinado pelo próprio Kal-El. Anistia a todos que vierem a trabalhar no Planeta Diário.

\- Ou seja, estaríamos nas mãos dele. – Lois leu o papel.

\- Todos já estamos, querida, até aqueles que pensam que não estão. – afirmou Lex.

\- Querida é o cacete! Eu devia fazer ele e você engolirem esse papel! – Lois sacudiu a folha.

\- Mas... – continuou Lex.

Lois olhou para o ansioso Perry e depois para Lex.

\- Eu só garanto que eu volto para o Planeta Diário, mas quero ler bem os termos do contrato. Quero saber exatamente no que estou pisando.

\- É justo. E quanto aos outros?

\- Por acaso eu sou garota de recados? Você não os quer? Procure e ache! Já estou fazendo muito em não arrancar os seus olhos!

\- Sempre delicada. – Lex sorriu. – Foi um prazer revê-la, Srta. Lane e garanto que não irá se arrepender de fazer parte desse novo tempo do Planeta Diário.

\- Já me arrependi. – ela afirmou.

Lex sorriu, despediu-se e saiu da sala do editor-chefe. Perry olhou para Lois.

\- Lois, você se arrisca muito! Isso é jeito de falar com Lex Luthor? Você sabe como ele é vingativo!

\- Eu quero que ele morra! – ela gritou e depois se acalmou. – Desculpe, Perry. Você não tem nada com isso... Eu quem fui a otária que um dia caiu na lábia desse careca maldito e depois tive que testemunhar ele mandando meu pai direto pra morte. Desgraçado.

\- Você e Lex já tiveram algo? – Perry perguntou, surpreso.

\- Isso foi há séculos. Não importa. E nem gosto de lembrar, porque isso suja o currículo de qualquer um.

\- Por isso que eu achei Lex muito tolerante. Parece que ele ainda sente algo por você.

\- Lex vai sentir um dia as minhas mãos socando ele até não sobrar nada nem pra remédio! – ela exclamou. – A real é que eu não tenho como atacar o Luthor e acabar com essa empáfia! Ele tem as costas quentes... Nem ao menos provar que ele matou o pai eu consigo! Claro, ele é aliado do kryptoniano, que é outra carne de pescoço!

\- Você tem sorte de não conhecer Kal-El. Ele não toleraria ouvir nem metade das coisas que você disse para Lex Luthor. Dizem que ele mata sem dó.

\- Sinceramente, o que aquele troço de Krypton faz não me interessa! Não agora! – ela suspirou. – Sabe porque eu aceitei essa palhaçada de fazer parte da nova equipe do Planeta Diário? Porque eu preciso. Por causa de Lucy.

\- O que aconteceu com ela? Está doente? – perguntou Perry, preocupado.

\- Não. Mas ela precisa de mim. Está numa situação... complicada. E ela é a minha única família, não é, Perry? O que a gente não faz por quem se ama, não é mesmo?

\- É verdade, filha. – Perry assentiu, compreensivo. – Confesso que estou feliz de saber que você vai voltar a ser repórter. E espero que Jimmy também volte. Você vai falar com ele, né?

\- Claro que sim. Perry, esse indulto é a sério mesmo? – ela perguntou, em dúvida.

\- É sim. Kal-El quer melhorar sua imagem perante o resto da população. Ele sabe que tem muita gente insatisfeita. Ser um ditador não é tão fácil como ele imaginava. Lex só está cumprindo ordens. Você sabe que ele late, late, mas quem dá a mordida é outro.

\- É, acho que sim. – Lois murmurou, não muito convencida. – Vou falar com o Jimbo. Por mais que sejamos censurados nessa nova etapa do Planeta Diário, pelo menos vamos estar todos juntos.

\- O time mais quente da cidade, como dizia o Jimmy! – Perry sorriu e abraçou Lois paternalmente.

 **-x-**

 **Ilha das Amazonas**

\- Minha mãe, o que a senhora está me pedindo é totalmente sem sentido! – Diana protestou. – Eu não vou me casar com Kal-El! Eu mal o conheço! E ele é um tirano!  
\- Ele lidera o mundo dos homens com mãos de ferro sim, mas seria um excelente companheiro para você, minha filha. Ele é poderoso e capaz de lhe dar filhos fortes.

\- Não quero casar com um homem só porque ele tem poderes.

\- Kal-El é jovem, bonito, um belo espécime e é um kryptoniano. Você é quase uma deusa. Imagine os frutos de uma união assim!

\- A última coisa que estou pensando é em ter filhos com alguém que nem conheço direito!  
\- Mas irá conhecer melhor. Kal-El concordou em lhe fazer a corte. Em lhe mostrar que ele pode ser valoroso e merecedor de seu afeto.

\- Não sei... eu não gosto de como ele comanda o mundo dos homens. Ele não dá liberdade as pessoas.

\- Algumas pessoas precisam de controle.

\- Ninguém é feliz sem liberdade! Nem os bichos, quanto mais os seres humanos! Mamãe, a senhora quer que eu conheça o mundo dos homens para ter uma visão ampla de tudo! E eu quero fazer isso sozinha, sem um marido arranjado a tiracolo!

\- Diana, querida, pelo menos converse com ele. Você sabe que Kal-El seria um ótimo aliado.

\- É por isso que ele quer se unir a mim. Ele pensa como um comandante em guerra. Ele quer estar prevenido contra um ataque mais eficiente. Porque ele simplesmente não fez um acordo com a senhora e pronto? Porque me colocar nisso?

\- Diana, por favor. Minha filha, sabe que só quero o melhor pra você e nosso reino. Querida, você sabe que se Kal-El nos atacar com aqueles kandorianos, nossas chances não são das melhores.

\- Eu posso lutar.

\- Sim, você pode. Você tem poderes. Mas eles são muitos e nem todas de nós estamos prontas. Pense bem nisso, Diana. É pelo nosso reino e pelas mulheres que vivem aqui. Você gostaria de assistir um massacre de nossas irmãs? – Hipólita indagou. Era assim que as amazonas se referiam umas ás outras, como irmãs.

\- Não. – Diana afirmou. – Eu odiaria ver vidas inocentes serem perdidas. – ela suspirou. – Tudo bem, eu falo com ele. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu aceitei o casamento.

Hipólita sorriu mais satisfeita.

\- Você vai gostar de Kal-El. Ele é charmoso e como eu disse, muito agradável aos olhos. É um belo homem. Será um parceiro maravilhoso para você.

Diana apenas assentiu, nada animada.


	4. Chapter 4

**QG da Resistência**

\- Pensando em mais algum bat-plano? – Lois gracejou, entrando na sala de Bruce. – Lembra bastante a bat-caverna. – ela observou, olhando em redor.

\- Alfred acharia o mesmo também. – comentou Bruce, olhando alguns papéis.

\- Como ele está?

\- Ainda em coma. - informou Bruce e Lois lamentou. – Mas vivo, o que já é bom. Não sei como ele sobreviveu à explosão de toda mansão Wayne... Se os meus bens não tivessem sido bloqueados, poderia cuidar melhor dele.

\- Para o mundo, Bruce Wayne está morto. Se o kryptoniano te encontra, ele te mata. De todos, você é a cabeça que ele quer pendurar na parede.

\- Eu sei. Minha vontade é confrontá-lo, mas aí, quem cuidaria de Alfred? Eu deixei que Barbara, Dick e Gordon perecessem nessa guerra insana. Não vou perder mais ninguém só porque se aliou a mim. E isso vale para você também, Lois. Sei que você anda se arriscando por aí.

\- Como? Não sou mais repórter. Quer dizer, agora vou trabalhar para o governo. – ela contou.

\- Como?! – Bruce ficou surpreso e Lois lhe contou tudo.- Lois, isso não é mais uma jogada de Luthor?

\- Claro que é, né? Mas eu tenho escolha? Eu preciso! Além do mais, assim fica mais fácil conseguir provas contra Luthor e até contra o kryptoniano do mal. Sabe, é muito louco isso. Quando eu era criança, adorava aquele filme: ET. Achava que todos alienígenas fossem bonzinhos e que só queriam ir pra casa. Aí me apareceu Zod e depois esse Kal-El. Minha infância foi destruída. – ela sentou e mexeu em um símbolo do Batman. – Se você vendesse essas bugigangas, ganharia uma grana.

\- Lois, você está se metendo em algo muito perigoso. Agindo na surdina já era ruim, agora você está colocando a cara pra bater!

\- No dia em que Luthor ou esse tal Kal-El baterem na minha cara, vão ficar sem as mãos! – ela exclamou. – Eu sei que o meu final não vai ser bonito, mas morrer pelas mãos desses caras eu não morro! E se eu morrer, levo os dois comigo!

\- Você é louca, Lois.

\- Já me disseram coisa pior. – ela falou, bem humorada. – Agora vou ter um emprego, né?

Bruce a olhou com seriedade.

\- Lois, o que você descobriu sobre Kal-El? – perguntou Bruce diretamente. – E não me diga que nada, porque eu sei que você não está só reunindo provas contra Lex Luthor, você está fuçando para descobrir coisas realmente importantes sobre o kryptoniano. Eu tenho informantes, que aliás, cortaram um dobrado já que várias vezes você os despistou.

\- É porque Lex também mandou os cachorrinhos dele atrás de mim. – ela contou e Bruce ficou ainda mais preocupado. – Eu não tenho culpa de ser tão popular! – ela exclamou, bem humorada. – Eu me cuido, fica frio. Não estou viva até agora?

\- Porque até agora nem Lex, nem Kal-El, sabem que você tem informações contra eles.

\- Contra Lex eu estou mesmo reunindo provas contra. Aquele filho da puta mandou muita gente pra morte na época de Zod! Famílias inteiras foram destruídas! Ele fazia jogo duplo com Kal-El E Zod! Aliás, o que ele faz até hoje com você e o ditador!

\- Eu sei.

\- E porque você não um murro na cara dele?

\- Porque não é o momento, Lois. Deixe que Lex continue pensando que eu não sei. – falou Bruce, tranquilo. – E quanto a Kal-El?

\- Eu fui até uma cidadezinha do Kansas chamada Smallville. A terra do milho, mas depois da chuva de meteoros mudou de nome. Foi uma época estranha. Lionel Luthor ficou particularmente interessado. E Lionel não era de se interessar por qualquer coisa. Ele até ajudou um casal a adotar uma criança. Bonito gesto, não é?

\- Mas que escondia algo escuso, com certeza. – adivinhou Bruce.

\- Claro. Lionel era um tubarão. Ele só foi derrubado por um tubarão maior, que foi o próprio filho. – afirmou Lois, pensativa. – Lex jurava que não era como o pai e aí o tempo mostrou que ele era muito pior.

\- Porque Lionel ajudou o casal com a adoção?

\- Eu ainda não sei com certeza. Achei esse registro num local deixado pra serem descartados a mando de Kal-El. Eu só consegui porque tenho bons contatos e mesmo assim foi um custo. O nome do casal era Martha e Jonathan Kent. E o garotinho era Clark.

\- Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Clark Kent...

\- Nem eu. Não existem registros oficiais sobre ele. Se não fosse esse velho papel, seria como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Mas existiu.

\- Qual o interesse de Lionel nessa criança? Esses Kent eram parentes dele?

\- Não. Jonathan Kent trabalhou um tempo na antiga LuthorCorp mas saiu de lá e passou a administrar a fazenda que fora do seu pai, Hiram Kent. A fazenda não existe mais, só um velho celeiro caindo aos pedaços. O engraçado é que os Kent não eram figuras importantes na cidade, ainda assim, o mausoléu deles é o mais bonito e bem conservado. Alguém dá dinheiro religiosamente, todos os meses, para cuidar do local. Não descobri quem é, mas acredito que se eu chegar nessa pessoa, posso chegar a algumas respostas.

\- Então o menino não morreu?

\- Se morreu, não há registro. E os Kent só morreram na época de Zod, quando morreu tanta gente. Em Smallville mesmo há pouquíssimas pessoas da época de paz da cidade. Eu não pude entrevistar ninguém porque quando eu estava pensando nisso, descobri que o careca estava na minha cola.

\- Lex pode saber algo sobre essa história de Lionel...

\- Pouco provável. Lex era só uma criança na época e morava em Metropolis. Era a filial da LuthorCorp que funcionava no Kansas. O que quero entender é qual o interesse de Lionel Luthor em um pacato e desconhecido casal de fazendeiros? E nem era uma propriedade tão grande assim, eles não eram ricos nem nada. E pra que ajudar a adotar uma criança que simplesmente evaporou e não se tem registros dela? Eu preciso voltar a Smallville. Quero procurar agora na escola local. Se Clark não morreu quando era um bebê, ele estudou ali.

\- Espero que você não esteja se metendo em outro ninho de cobras. – Bruce segurou a mão dela. – Me preocupo com você, Lois.

\- Eu sei. Me preocupo com você também.

Os dois trocaram olhares carinhosos e Bruce beijou Lois. Ela se deixou ser beijada e amada mas sabia que aquilo era passageiro. Havia carinho mas não havia amor. O coração de Lois estava trancafiado para que ela suportasse todos os revezes da vida. E Bruce sempre seria um solitário, tanto ela, quanto ele sabiam. Era algo sem futuro. Lois saiu do quarto antes que Bruce acordasse e foi falar com Jimmy. Ele estava na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã de Lucy.

\- Ei, Jimbo! Hum, melhorando as suas habilidades culinárias? – ela pegou uma maçã e mordeu.

\- A Lucy gosta do café da manhã na cama. – ele explicou.

\- E quem não gosta de ser mimada? – Lois sorriu e depois ficou séria. – Eu recebi uma proposta e ela se estende a você.

\- Qual proposta? – ele perguntou, curioso.

\- Lex Luthor vai reabrir o Planeta Diário. Perry vai ser o editor-chefe. E se você topar, ganha anistia assinada pelo próprio Kal-El. Eu sei que não dá pra confiar muito nele, mas o kryptoniano está querendo fazer uma média com as pessoas.

\- Lois, isso é... eu não sei... você topou?

\- Topei. – ela contou e ele ficou surpreso. – Foi preciso.

\- Eles te chantagearam?

\- Não. Mas eu não posso viver à margem da sociedade, por mais divertido que seja. – ela brincou. – Passar fome, ficar sem uma roupa nova, essas coisas. Eu sou revolucionária, mas também preciso de algumas coisas na vida. – terminou de comer a maçã e a atirou na lata de lixo.

\- E também cuidar do meu filho com Lucy, não é? – ele falou e Lois mordeu o lábio. – Lucy me contou. Ela não quer que você se sacrifique, nem eu.

\- Eu sei. Não é só por Lucy e pelo meu sobrinho ou sobrinha. Jimmy, estando no Planeta Diário, vou ter acesso a mais coisas que eu não tenho como uma... rebelde. E posso cuidar dos meus assuntos à luz do dia.

\- Lois, Kal-El nunca vai permitir que o Planeta Diário mostre a verdade à população.

\- Eu sei disso. Mas nem tudo o kryptoniano consegue alcançar. Ainda posso publicar meus artigos mal criados na parte mais dark da web a qual ele não tem acesso.

\- Você é muito corajosa. –ele elogiou. – Ou muito louca, ainda não decidi. – Jimmy brincou e Lois riu. –Se fosse alguns dias atrás eu não aceitaria. Não quero nada com Luthor e toda a corja. Mas pela Lucy... Pelo nosso filho... Eu vou aceitar. Preciso que a garantia seja extendida a minha família até quando toda essa loucura durar. Se bem que eu me sinto como entrando voluntariamente na toca do lobo.

\- É desse jeito mesmo. Mas sempre gostamos de viver perigosamente. – ela deu uma piscadela. – Vá falar com Perry. Ele vai ficar feliz com isso.

Jimmy assentiu e chamou Lois antes que ela saísse.

\- E você e Bruce? Lucy ficou com esperanças ontem ao vê-los juntos.

\- Lucy deveria arranjar emprego como casamenteira. Mas não comigo. Bruce e eu somos amigos e isso não vai mudar.

\- Ela só quer você seja feliz.

\- Eu sei que Lucy quer que eu ache o Sr. Certo, case, tenha filhos e uma linda casa de comercial de margarina. Mas não é a minha. Estou feliz vendo você e Lucy felizes e isso me basta. Tchau, Jimbo.

\- Tchau, Lois.

Lois foi embora e Jimmy lamentou que Lois fosse tão fechada emocionalmente. Ele sabia que a amiga estava numa cruzada para desmascarar os que causaram-lhe tanta dor e sofrimento e talvez não terminasse bem. Jimmy pegou a bandeja e foi para o quarto.

 **-x-**

Kal foi recebido por Hipólita na Ilha das Amazonas. Diana não estava nada contente mas mantinha a civilidade. Kal se postou na frente da princesa amazona.

\- Princesa Diana...

\- Kal-El... – ela estendeu a mão e ele a beijou. A expressão de Diana não mudou. – Seja bem vindo ao nosso reino.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la. Sua mãe me falou sobre você, mas não me disse que tinha tamanha beleza?

\- Esse tipo de elogio você aprendeu com os homens humanos? – Diana indagou nada impressionada.

\- Espirituosa. Eu gosto. – ele sorriu.

Diana apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e Hipólita sorriu.

\- Venha conosco, Kal-El. Queremos que conheça tudo.

\- É claro. – ele concordou e sorriu para Diana, que apenas deu um sorriso simpático. – Vai ser interessante.

 **-x-**

Perry White abriu as portas do Planeta Diário, entrando no local, seguido por Lois e Jimmy. Olharam em redor. O prédio estava abandonado, com papéis jogados no chão, muita sujeira e até ratos. Lois fez uma careta.

\- Vai precisar de uma boa limpeza.

\- Não é só o Planeta Diário que está precisando disso... – comentou Jimmy. – Pena que Cat Grant, Ron Trouppe e Steve Lombardi não tiveram uma segunda chance como nós.

\- Honraremos as memórias deles, Jimmy. – assegurou Perry.

\- O Planeta Diário irá se reerguer das cinzas. – Lex anunciou, entrando no local. – A glória antiga será restaurada.

\- Ah, mas com certeza, ainda mais com o reizinho kryptoniano puxando os cordões! – ironizou Lois. – Deixa de ser hipócrita, Lex! Ninguém aqui compra esse seu discursinho furado de bom samaritano!

\- Acordou de bom humor hoje, não é, Lois? – ironizou Lex.

\- Vou ficar ainda mais bem humorada quando te atirar no fosso do elevador. Será uma viagem inesquecível. – ela devolveu.

\- Voltemos a falar do Planeta Diário. – pediu Perry. – Tudo precisa ser consertado.

\- E será. A melhor tecnologia será implantada no Planeta Diário. O jornal não pode perder a fama de um dos melhores jornais do mundo, né? Terão orgulho de trabalhar aqui novamente.

\- Lex Luthor, um piadista. – ironizou Lois. – O stand up está perdendo um grande talento. Volto quando o novo brinquedinho do kryptoniano e do careca aqui estiver pronto. Bom dia, senhores.

Lois saiu andando. Lex foi atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço. Lois deu um forte tapa no rosto dele.

\- E isso é só uma amostra! Encosta suas patas de novo em mim que eu te parto em dois!

\- Lois, é sério. Eu sei que você não voltou ao Planeta Diário por nostalgia. Está querendo mexer mais fundo onde já está fuçando. Desista. É uma guerra que você perderá.

\- Lex, se você acha que eu acredito que você quer me proteger... – ela fez sinal de aspas. – Não caio mais nesse conto. E pare de se meter na minha vida!

\- Lois, o alienígena não vai ser bonzinho só porque você é bonita. Você pegou um arquivo em um monte que ele mandou que fossem destruídos. O que você pretende com isso, Lois? Atiçar o leão e fazer ele ir te devorar?

\- Leões são gatos crescidos né? Eu jogo uma bolinha e ele fica brincando. – ela ironizou e depois segurou o paletó de Lex com força. – Para de me seguir! Eu vou arrancar essa sua cabeça e sabe que falta muito pouco pra eu surtar de vez! Não brinca comigo!

\- Lois, eu...

Lois o derrubou no chão com um golpe de karatê e pisou no braço de Lex.

\- Eu adoraria te quebrar inteirinho! Você está pedindo, Lex! Acho que é masoquista! É a última vez que eu falo! Me deixa em paz!

Lois soltou Lex, entrou no carro e foi embora. Lex foi ajudado a se erguer por um segurança.

\- Senhor, quer que capturem a mulher?

\- Deixe-a. Lois Lane é assunto meu e só meu.

Lex retornou ao prédio do Planeta Diário.

 **-x-**

Diana e Kal olhavam a paisagem na ilha. Hipolita os tinha deixado a sós para que ficassem mais à vontade, mas não estava funcionando, não para a princesa. Não gostava de Kal, ele era simpático, mas era algo falso e calculado. Diferente de Bruce Wayne, que fora mais autêntico. Ela ajudaria Bruce e a sua desmantelada Liga, mas jamais se uniria a alguém como Kal-El.

\- É um belo lugar. – Kal elogiou. – Deve ter sido bom crescer aqui.

\- Foi. Eu aprendi muito.

\- Mas precisa aprender mais. Por isso quer conhecer o meu mundo.

\- Você acha mesmo que é o dono de tudo e de todos, não é?

\- Tudo que eu faço é pelo bem da Humanidade.

\- Então deixe que eles caminhem com as próprias pernas.

\- Eles cometem erros demais. Precisam de um pulso firme para governá-los. A condição de vida das pessoas mudou para melhor depois que eu passei a liderá-los. Você mesma poderá conferir.

\- Mas e aqueles que se opõe? Aqueles que não aceitam? Eles tem o direito de ir contra você?

\- Eu desejo que eles possam ter a mesma visão que eu.

\- Entendo. – disse Diana, disfarçando a contrariedade. – Espero que tenha gostado de sua visita à nossa ilha.

\- Muito. Especialmente em conhecê-la. – Kal beijou a mão de Diana. – Sabe que nossa união é vantajosa para ambos os lados. Eu farei de tudo para agradá minha rainha, você terá tudo, Diana, eu lhe asseguro.

\- Eu preciso pensar. – ela pediu.

\- É claro. Terá o tempo que precisar. – ele sorriu. – Infelizmente, eu tenho que abrir mão de sua companhia. Nos vemos em breve, se você quiser, é claro.

\- Pode voltar quando quiser, Kal-El.

\- Apenas Kal. – ele pediu. – E quando for ao mundo dos homens, faço questão de recepcioná-la. Tchau, Diana.

Ela apenas sorriu e Kal saiu voando. Diana cruzou os braços, preocupada.

 **-x-**

\- Adorei o apartamento! – Lois exclamou, olhando para o novo lar de Lucy e Jimmy. – É bem espaçoso e o aluguel ficou num preço bom.

\- É mesmo. – Lucy concordou. – Ficaremos por aqui até os bens do papai serem desbloqueados. Aí compraremos uma casa nova. Você também vai pegar sua parte e dar uma revitalizada na vida, no visual, talvez.

\- Meu visual me agrada muito. Cara de revolucionária burguesa: passei um pouco de fome pra fazer média, digo que luto pelas causas justas, pelos pobres, necessitados e oprimidos, mas trabalho para o governo opressor e sonho com o meu carro zerinho. – Lois disse, com bom humor.

\- Não é tão fácil quanto você faz parecer. Você já sofreu muito, Lois.

\- Você também, Lucy. Nós duas perdemos nossos pais nessa guerra insana e estamos de pé. O importante é que seguimos em frente e logo, logo a família aumenta. – ela apontou para a barriga da caçula.

\- Mas é você quem quer fazer justiça. – salientou Lucy. – Você quem está nessa cruzada de vingar nossos pais. De fazer o Lex pagar pelo o que fez.

\- E você acha que ele não merece nenhuma punição? Ele insuflou o povo contra o Zod e os kandorianos, brincou com os sentimentos de patriotismo em beneficio próprio pra angariar essa fama que tem até hoje de bom moço e mandou um monte de gente direto pra morte, porque é claro que nenhum humano derrotaria aqueles caras! E se não bastasse, é aliado do kryptoniano, mas todo mundo diz que ele foi obrigado! Eu duvido muito! Lex faz jogo duplo e ele vai brincar com as vidas dos outros outra vez! O kryptoniano não presta mas pelo menos ele não faz tipo. É o que é e pronto! Lex é dissimulado!

\- E foi Kal-El quem matou Zod. Eu meio que... acho que ele fez... justiça com o assassino dos nossos pais mesmo que não fosse sua intenção.

\- Não, ele fez pra mostrar poder, Lucy. É o que Kal-El faz até hoje. Mostrar que é superior a nós. Ele é tão nocivo quanto Lex, a diferença é que o careca age nas sombras e Kal-El age na frente de qualquer um sem a menor culpa. Mas os dois são psicopatas. – Lois fez uma pausa. – Só que a justiça ainda vai prevalecer e esses dois vão pagar pelos seus crimes.

\- Lois, toma cuidado, por favor. Eu sinto que você está sendo guiada pelo essa justiça doa a quem doer e está esquecendo de si mesma. Os dois são perigosos e você está se perfilando voluntariamente na linha de tiro!

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Lucy. – Lois afirmou e abraçou a irmã. – Cuida do meu sobrinho ou sobrinha. Com essa anistia, você pode circular livremente e poderá ter uma gestação mais tranquila. Isso é o que realmente importa. Espero que o mundo onde seu bebê nasça seja melhor do que o nosso. Me empenharei nisso.

\- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, se cuida. Não esqueça que você é a minha única irmã.

Lois sorriu, deu um beijo no rosto da irmã e foi embora. Lucy colocou a mão na barriga e suspirou, sem conseguir deixar de pensar que Jimmy e Lois estavam nas bocas dos chacais que poderiam devorá-los.

 **-x-**

Lana teve seu corpo restaurado e foi confrontar Zatanna, que estava deitada preguiçosamente à beira da piscina. Lana chutou a perna da mágica, que se ergueu.

\- O que foi, lagartixa? Que mais uns dias de lagarto?! Eu te dou! Me chuta de novo pra você ver! – ameaçou.

\- Você pensa que está por cima?! Mas não está! Eu ouvi bem Kal-El planejando ter sua nova rainha! E não será você! Ele escolheu uma princesa amazona, uma tal Diana, que tem poderes semelhantes aos dele, sem contar que as amazonas seriam importantes aliadas!

\- As amazonas sempre foram neutras...

\- Agora elas deixaram isso pra trás. Poder consegue seduzir qualquer um. Você é só mais uma na longa lista de amantes do Kal. Não tem a mínima importância pra ele.

Zatanna ficou pensativa e cruzou os braços.

\- E o que você está planejando com esse seu cérebro de ervilha? – perguntou, com desprezo.

\- Apesar de achar que você não passa de uma mágica chinfrim, eu sei que Kal não é imune à magia. E com certeza a tal Diana também não é. Se você concordar em me ajudar, nós duas poderemos tirar a amazona do nosso caminho.

\- E depois disputamos no palitinho pra ver quem fica com o Kal? – sugeriu Zatanna, rindo. – Você é só a escrava dele.

\- Assim como você. Só que você é pior, porque era um membro da Liga da Justiça, era respeitada mesmo se vestindo com uma piranha de beira de estrada, as pessoas achavam que você era uma heroína, mas você, por questão de sobrevivência, virou o depósito de esperma do Kal. – Lana disse, venenosa e Zatanna teve vontade de estapeá-la. – Sua moral acabou. E com a amazona se tornando a nova rainha e queridinha do Kal, o que acha que irá lhe acontecer?

Zatanna ficou calada, mexeu no cabelo e Lana sentia que venceria essa. A mágica olhou para a moça.

\- Eu sei que você quer ser a rainha.

\- É claro. – Lana confirmou. – Você até não faz tanta questão, mas se pudesse ser, seria um bônus extra de sobrevivência nesse jogo, né?

\- Eu vou pensar no caso. E aconselho que, enquanto isso, você fique fora do meu caminho. Estou muito tentada a transformá-la na galinha que você realmente é.

\- Pense então. Mas não demore muito. Se eu bem conheço o Kal, ele não vai ficar bajulando as amazonas pra sempre. Vai pegar o que quer, de um jeito ou de outro, plantar essa Diana aqui e nos jogar pra escanteio. E sei que nenhuma de nós duas quer isso. Se Diana der o herdeiro que o Kal tanto anseia, ninguém a tirará do trono.

Lana bebeu o vinho de Zatanna e saiu rebolando. A mágica mergulhou na piscina mas nem isso tirou-lhe aquele assunto da cabeça.

 **-x-**

\- Soube por informações precisas que os kandorianos pegaram o Cyborg. – contou Bruce ao grupo da Resistência. – Precisamos resgatá-lo e escondê-lo antes que ele tenha o mesmo fim de muitos outros dos nossos saudosos amigos. Quem está comigo? – ele perguntou e todos ergueram as mãos. – Ótimo. O plano é esse...

Enquanto Bruce explicava, Lois ouvia com atenção. Depois foi conversar com ele.

\- Eu vou com vocês na missão.

\- Nem pensar. – negou Bruce.

\- Eu sei atirar e lutar. – ela lembrou. – Não sou nenhuma criança.

\- Lois, eu sei que você adora o seu papel kamikase, mas alguém aqui tem que ter um pouco de lucidez. Pelo menos pense na sua irmã e no sobrinho que está vindo.

\- Eu penso. Eu faço isso por eles.

\- Não, você faz porque quer se jogar de cabeça e testar na prática a teoria em que você acredita ser imortal. Sinto informar, mas não é. – ele disse e ela torceu a boca. – Você não vai e pronto. Já está na linha de frente lá no Planeta Diário. O que mais quer?

\- O que todos aqui querem! Acabar com esse governo tirano!

\- Lois, estou pensando na sua integridade física. Você deveria pensar também. – ele disse e se afastou dela.

\- Você está chateado por que na outra noite eu fui embora sem me despedir? Ou não fiquei velando o seu sono e enchendo o meu coraçãozinho de amor? – ela ironizou. – Eu já não sou adolescente à muito tempo, Bruce!

\- Não é por causa disso! – ele exclamou, irritado. – Eu sei que você não me ama...

\- E nem você me ama. – ela afirmou.

\- Não, mas tenho carinho por você e cuido daqueles que gosto. Pra falar a verdade, fiquei bem aliviado por Jimmy e Lucy terem conseguido a anistia. Eles merecem ter uma vida razoavelmente normal. Digo isso, porque viver sob o jugo desse governo não pode ser considerado algo natural.

\- Bruce, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas você tem que entender minha posição também, poxa! Caramba! Que saco! – ela bufou, mas ele não mudou de ideia. – Dane-se! Não quer minha ajuda? Problema seu! Sempre acha que pode resolver tudo sozinho, né?

\- Assim como você, Lois. Você reconheceu seu próprio defeito em mim?

Lois rosnou e saiu pisando duro. Bruce olhou para o teto munindo-se de paciência.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- As reformas estão a todo vapor. Perry está animado. – comentou Jimmy com Lois.

\- Finalmente o dinheiro sujo do Lex está servindo para alguma coisa... – ela olhou em redor. Puxou Jimmy para um canto. – Que tal recomeçar nossa carreira jornalística com um furo? Cobrir de perto um grande evento?

\- O que você tem em mente? – Jimmy franziu a testa.

\- Lex não disse que o kryptoniano de estimação dele autorizou qualquer matéria?

\- Sabe muito bem que nem todas serão aprovadas...

\- Não importa. Ainda assim, poderemos cobri-las. E nada melhor que ir a campo. Fiquei sabendo que a Resistência vai tentar resgatar o Cyborg, que está sob o jugo dos kandorianos. A gente poderia ir lá, sondar, tirar umas fotos...

\- Lois, você está querendo se meter em confusão. – Jimmy adivinhou, temeroso.

\- Apenas fazendo meu papel como jornalista. Ser repórter é ir onde a notícia está, não é mesmo? E temos crachás de imprensa. – mostrou o dela. – Lois Lane, repórter. Fazia tempo que não lia algo assim!

Jimmy suspirou, ainda temeroso, mas como Lois já esperava, ele acabou concordando.

\- Vamos. E seja o que Deus quiser.

 **-x-**

\- Senhor, estamos prontos. – informou o kandoriano à Kal.

\- Excelente. Hoje pegaremos esses rebeldes e eles servirão de exemplo. Prossigam. – ordenou.

O comboio com o capturado Cyborg passou pelas ruas de Metropolis. Não demorou muito para a abordagem rebelde se concretizar. Kandorianos e humanos começaram a lutar. Lois e Jimmy assistiam tudo de longe. Jimmy tirou fotos.

\- Estão usando as armas com pólvora misturada a kryptonita verde. Pena que Bruce não tem um estoque maior.

\- Seria uma luta mais de igual pra igual, sem dúvida. Continue fotografando, Jimbo. – Lois pediu e se aproveitou da distração dele para pegar uma arma de um soldado morto e entrar em campo de batalha. Conseguiu ver o ferido Cyborg e acertou um kandoriano com dois tiros. O mesmo caiu no chão e Lois foi libertar o amigo.

\- Olá, Victor. O passeio não parece ter sido agradável. – gracejou, enquanto abria a fechadura.

\- Lois! O que faz aqui, é perigoso!

\- Meu sobrenome deveria ser esse, amigo! – ela arrombou a fechadura. – Tenho muitos talentos. – gabou-se. – Você não parece bem. Te surraram bastante, né?

\- Eles querem a localização de cada um dos meta-humanos que ainda restaram. – contou Victor, que tirou um chip dentro da boca. – Consegui esconder. – entregou para Lois. – Tem informações importantes aí. Não deixe que caia em mãos erradas. Isso precisa chegar em Bruce. Agora vá. Está se arriscando demais. Eu me viro.

\- Victor... – ela teimou.

\- Vá, Lois, por favor! – ele pediu, com urgência e ela atendeu.

Lois saiu correndo. Se escondeu atrás de uma parede e olhou para o chip. Guardou entre os seios e voltou a correr. Tinha que tirar Jimmy dali, porque as coisas estavam ficando mais feias e mortes acontecendo dos dois lados. Lois parou quando Kal surgiu na frente dela, flutuando e de braços cruzados.

\- Aonde pensa que vai? – ele perguntou, com um ar de poucos amigos.

Lois preparou a arma e apontou para o kryptoniano.

\- A pergunta é: você vai sair da minha frente ou eu vou ter que atirar?

Os dois trocaram olhares hostis.


	5. Chapter 5

Kal olhou com arrogância de alto a baixo para Lois. Ela empinou o queixo, sem demonstrar medo.

\- Acha mesmo que pode me derrotar com essa arma? – ele pousou. – Saia da minha frente, humana.

\- Primeiro você queria que eu parasse, agora quer que eu saia? Decida-se.

\- Não me provoque. – ele cerrou os dentes.

\- Ui, será que estou irritando alguém? Um chazinho de camomila faz milagres e pela essa sua cara, parece ser bem tenso.

\- Para uma humana, você é bem abusada.

\- Para um kandoriano, você é bem chato. – ela devolveu.

Kal estreitou os olhos e estendeu a mão para empurrá-la.

\- Escuta aqui...

Lois disparou a arma contra Kal, que conseguiu desviar com sua supervelocidade.

\- Esse foi o tiro de aviso! – ela gritou. – Não se atreva a encostar em mim!

Kal pegou a arma e a amassou com uma mão. Lois arregalou os olhos e automaticamente deu um passo para trás.

\- Não pode me deter, eu sou Kal-El, de Krypton.

\- Eu sou Lois Lane, do Planeta Diário! – ela exclamou. – Estou aqui tentando fazer o meu trabalho e você atrapalhando! – ela fingiu estar chateada. – Me contratou para ser repórter, para enfeitar o seu novo brinquedinho, pra você fingir que é o bom ditador, estou aqui me esforçando, arriscando a minha vida por uma matéria e o senhor aí me pentelhando! Nem me deixa seguir o meu caminho! Ainda fica me olhando com essa cara feia, mas cara feia pra mim é fome! Olha, se eu chegar lá no jornal sem uma história que seja sabe o que vai me acontecer? Demissão! É isso mesmo! Mas não vou ficar sem comer não, vou lá na sua casa, castelo, sei lá o que e vou cobrar os meus honorários! O que é que isso?! É assim que se trata um trabalhador honesto?! Pensei que o seu lema para os cidadãos é trabalhem mais, cocem menos! Mas com um empata, como é que uma pessoa vai conseguir mostrar serviço, hein?! Difícil! Bem que meu pai era contra eu ser jornalista, dizia que isso não é trabalho, que é um subemprego, que qualquer idiota consegue escrever umas dez ou vinte linhas cheias de baboseiras, mas não! Eu quis bater de frente com o velho, vou ser jornalista sim e daí?! Ele ficou furioso, claro, ameaçou me colocar num hospício e tudo, porque uma pessoa que quer ser jornalista não deve bater bem da cabeça! – ela deu tapinhas na própria cabeça. – Mas eu sempre fui do contra, sabe? Meu pai não queria que eu fumasse, fumei, quase estraguei o pulmão, tive que usar nicorette pra me tratar; pintei o cabelo de louro, de ruivo, de preto, de azul até de rosa, meu pai ficou louco! Tirou a minha mesada, sabe o que eu fiz? Comecei a trabalhar em lanchonete fazendo bico! Eu mesma paguei minha faculdade, fique você sabendo! O velho não teve outra opção senão aceitar, né, coitado! Comprovou que a filha é uma louca mesmo!

Kal estava até tonto com tanto falatório. Ele piscou os dois olhos e franziu a testa.

\- Você fala demais.

\- Ninguém mandou você ser monossilábico! Tive que fazer minha parte na conversa! Sabe, eu sempre fui assim, sempre falei por duas, por três, ih, meus pais achavam que eu tinha engolido uma falinha de papagaio! E eu sempre gostei de papagaio, sempre quis ter um, mas minha mãe achava que eu não ia cuidar direito e ela que teria que cuidar do bicho! Maior sacanagem, eu tive um gato e cuidei muito bem dele, não é minha culpa ele ter fugido de casa!

\- Ok! – Kal estendeu a mão para que ela parasse. – Já entendi, não precisa me contar a sua vida toda! Pode ir embora. Repórteres tem passe livre, mas veja lá o que irá publicar.

\- Sim, alteza. – ela fez uma reverência debochada.

Kal levantou a sobrancelha, mas estava preocupado com coisas mais importantes do que discutir com uma repórter tagarela.

\- Vá logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Lois bateu continência e saiu apressada dali. Kal meneou a cabeça e saiu voando.

 **-x-**

Batman atirava nos kandorianos e foi derrubado por um. O Arqueiro Verde surgiu e atingiu-o com sua flecha embebida em kryptonita verde. Oliver ajudou Bruce a se erguer.

\- Cheguei tarde para a festa? – o loiro perguntou.

\- Ela mal começou. – respondeu o Morcego. – São mais do que eu esperava. Pegaram o Cyborg para nos atrair. Muitos dos nossos foram capturados ou mortos.

\- Vocês não tem saída! Entreguem-se! – ordenou um dos kandorianos.

\- To afim não! – gritou Oliver. – Mas que tal umas flechas para animar a coisa?

O kandoriano usou a visão de calor para tentar derrubar os heróis e eles tiveram que se separar. Oliver conseguiu acertar uma flecha no coração do kandoriano, que caiu estrebuchando. Era quem questão de minutos para morrer. Kal-El surgiu e deu um soco no Arqueiro Verde. Oliver se ergueu e tentou pegar o arco que lhe escapara, mas Kal arrancou o braço do loiro, que deu um grito de dor e agonia. Os olhos de Kal ficaram vermelhos.

\- Vou lhe poupar de uma morte mais sofrida. – disse friamente.

Foi então que o kryptoniano escutou o canary cry. Ajoelhou-se no chão com as mãos nos ouvidos, que sangravam. A Canário Negro usou todo o seu poder contra o poderoso kryptoniano. Batman aproveitou que os ouvidos de Kal estavam sangrando e ele ficara desorientado para fugir dali com Dinah e Oliver. O amigo precisava de socorro urgente.

Kal só se recuperou uma hora depois, quando conseguiu focalizar a visão e não ficar atordoado. Colocou as mãos nas orelhas e viu o seu sangue. Poucos eram os que conseguiam atingi-lo assim. Kal ficou furioso. Não fora dessa vez que capturara os membros da extinta Liga da Justiça.

 **-x-**

\- Como ele está? – perguntou Dinah, apreensiva.

\- Estável. – disse Emil Hamilton. – Perdeu muito sangue e ainda está desacordado, o que é melhor, porque ele não sente dor. Vai se recuperar, mas será algo gradativo. Eu posso pedir que façam um braço mecânico para ele.

Dinah virou o rosto para chorar e Bruce a consolou.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Dinah.

\- Como, Bruce? Pro mundo estamos todos mortos. Oliver é bilionário, mas assim como você, os bens dele estão todos bloqueados sob a tutela do governo até que decidam pra onde vai. Muito provavelmente para os bolsos daquele miserável do Kal-El! Eu deveria ter matado ele!

\- Eu farei tudo que puder para ajudar. – prometeu Bruce.

\- Você já faz, mas nem mesmo você tem tantos recursos...

\- Felizmente eu tenho. – Lex Luthor entrou no corredor. – O Sr. Queen terá toda assistência devida e já mandei providenciar um braço mecânico para ele. Não se preocupem. Logo o Arqueiro Verde estará pronto para o campo de batalha.

Dinah franziu a testa. Assim como Bruce e Oliver, não confiava inteiramente em Lex, apesar do auxílio que ele dava à Resistência.

\- Porque está fazendo isso? – a loira perguntou.

\- Porque é a minha causa também. Sei que muitos não acreditam... – ele olhou para Bruce. – Mas eu quero aquele alienígena fora das nossas vidas o mais rápido possível e apoiarei qualquer um que estiver contra ele.

\- Eu acredito que você queira se livrar de Kal-El sim. – afirmou Bruce. – O problema é o que você pretende fazer depois.

\- O que mais senão restabelecer a paz? A democracia? O estado de livre direito de todos os seres humanos? Eu quero o melhor para todos. Sempre quis.

\- E nem vai pensar em governar nesse bravo novo mundo? – inquiriu Bruce, com um pouco de sarcasmo, que foi percebido mas ignorado por Lex.

\- Só se as pessoas quiserem. Não imponho nada a ninguém. As pessoas aceitam se desejarem.

\- Eu sei. Você joga a isca e o peixe que pegá-la, cai na rede.

\- Bruce, por favor... – pediu Dinah. – Ele está ajudando Ollie. Depois vocês resolvem suas desavenças.

\- Claro. – Bruce concordou. – Não é hora para isso. Agradecemos mais essa ajuda, Lex. Acredito que já tenha uma lista de serviços prestados.

\- Engana-se, caro morcego. Um dia você vai perceber que eu quero o mesmo que você e os seus amigos. Que a Terra se veja livre de qualquer coisa que a prejudique. Com licença.

Lex saiu de perto deles e Bruce bufou. Dinah apenas o olhou.

\- Bruce, acho que você não vai gostar do que eu vou dizer, mas... Lex Luthor não faz nada que o desabonasse.

\- Ele é aliado de Kal-El.

\- Para manter a fachada! Mas ele sempre vem ao nosso socorro quando precisamos! E Lex nunca escondeu que detesta Kal-El e os kandorianos. Ele está conosco nessa luta por liberdade.

\- Lois não confia nele. – Bruce justificou.

\- Lois não confia em ninguém! – Dinah exclamou. – Depois que os pais dela morreram tão tragicamente, Lois mudou. É compreensível até. Mas o fato é que ela se fechou, se blindou, não deixa ninguém se aproximar, exceto Lucy. Nem você conseguiu vencer a barreira. Ela acha que Lex foi o responsável indireto pela morte de Sam e Ella Lane. Essa dor que virou raiva está consumindo Lois. Eu já tentei falar com ela, mas foi o mesmo que bater numa pedra. Não sei... às vezes eu penso que essa obsessão da Lois de se vingar do Luthor vai ser pior pra ela.

\- Ela só quer justiça.

\- Pra mim soa como vingança. Lucy conseguiu seguir com a vida mesmo em meio a todo esse caos. Até filho vai ter! E Lois está cada vez mais mergulhada nessa ideia fixa. Quem matou os pais dela já morreu. Mas ela não aceita. Isso não pode acabar bem...

Bruce ficou em silêncio. No fundo, ele temia o mesmo.

 **-x-**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Eu não acredito que vocês dois, deliberadamente, se meteram no confronto de Kal-El contra a Resistência! Pelo amor de Deus! – Perry gritou. Lois rolou os olhos e Jimmy coçou a nuca. – Foi muita sorte terem voltado vivos!  
\- Chefe, peraí né? – Lois protestou. – Muitos repórteres cobrem guerras, tanto mundiais, quanto civis! Só estávamos fazendo o nosso papel!  
\- Pra que, Lois? O Planeta ainda nem está reformado e pronto para receber os seus novos funcionários!

\- Publica no jornal do governo, oras! – ela exclamou e ele bufou. – Eu sei que vai ter muita censura, mas não deixa de ser notícia! Eu escrevo um artigo e te mando! E pelo que sei, antes mesmo do prédio ser reinaugurado, o Planeta online estará disponível na internet! E já com uma matéria de impacto!

\- É sim, pena que o rapaz que foi capturado pelos kandorianos morreu. – lamentou Jimmy.

\- O Cyborg? – Lois perguntou, surpresa.

\- Sim. Eu o vi lutando com os kandorianos e até tirei fotos. – mostrou para Lois. – Mas eram muitos e ele já estava ferido. Acabou morrendo covardemente acertado por três ao mesmo tempo.

Lois respirou fundo e passou a mão pela testa. Ela fora a última a ver Victor Stone com vida. Jimmy e Perry perceberam o abalo dela.

\- Tudo bem, Lois? – quis saber Perry.

\- T-tudo, Chefe. Acho que eu estou enferrujada, tanto tempo sem trabalhar, eu fiquei meio... – ela apenas fez um gesto vago com a mão.

\- É natural, filha. Se você não sentisse, não seria humana. Foi um ato covarde. Escreva o seu artigo, mas tente ser o mais imparcial possível, Lois. O público irá decidir o que pensar de tudo isso...

\- Decidir? Nós não decidimos mais nada desde que esse Kal-El resolveu que é o dono do mundo! – ela reclamou. – Ele quer uma manada seguindo-o e não pessoas que exerçam seus papéis como cidadãos! Coage a todos! Com aquela pose de durão! Uma pena que a bala da minha arma não o acertou!

\- Espera aí, você está me dizendo, Lois Lane, que tentou atirar em Kal-El? – Perry perguntou, chocado.

\- Isso mesmo. – ela confirmou.

\- Boa, Lois! – Jimmy vibrou e levou um cutucão de Perry.

\- Lois, você está fora de si?! Pelo fantasma de César! Ele poderia ter te matado!

\- Mas não matou, tanto que estou vivinha aqui! Ele até falou que os repórteres tem livre acesso em Metropolis. Pelo menos isso, né?

\- Estou surpreso dele não ter te matado. – falou Jimmy. – Dizem que ele mata sem dó e por muito menos do que você fez.

\- Estava com sorte, acho. – ela deu de ombros. – Ele tem maior cara de emburrado! E é chato, monossilábico! Olha, acho que ele está precisando é levar umas palmadas pra virar gente! – ela pegou a bolsa. – Escrevo o artigo e logo te mando, Chefe. Apesar de saber que terão partes censuradas, prometo caprichar.

\- Ok, Lois. – Perry assentiu. – E pare de provocar pessoas que podem te matar. – ele pediu.

Lois ia dizer algo, mas atendeu o celular. Ficou chocada ao receber a notícia sobre Oliver.

\- Já estou indo para aí! – ela exclamou e desligou. – Preciso ir, um amigo meu está muito doente, no hospital! Perry, eu te mando o artigo pela internet! Fui!

\- Lois! – Perry ainda gritou, em vão. Ele mediu a pressão no pulso. – Se ela não fosse a minha melhor repórter...

 **-x-**

Diana Prince chegou ao mundo dos homens mas não entrou em contato com Kal-El. Foi procurar Bruce, que a encontrou no alto de um prédio na calada da noite. Batman ainda conseguia se esconder nas sombras.

\- Diana! Não a esperava por aqui!

\- Eu adiantei a minha chegada para que minha mãe não tivesse chance de contar para Kal-El. – ela explicou.

\- Você o conheceu?

\- Minha mãe quer que eu me alie a ele. Pior, que me case.

\- O que? – Bruce ficou surpreso. – E você vai aceitar?

\- Não. Mas tenho que enrolá-lo um pouco enquanto não convenço o quão absurda essa ideia é. Kal-El foi nos visitar e tudo nele era milimetricamente calculado. Em nenhum momento acreditei naquele personagem galanteador que ele montou. Os olhos dele são bonitos, azuis, mas frios!

\- Kal-El é bastante manipulador quando quer. Tome cuidado. – Bruce aconselhou e Diana assentiu. – Quer ir conhecer a Resistência?

\- Eu posso? – ela perguntou, animada.

\- Claro. Mas pelo visto, sua mãe não irá permitir que as amazonas colaborem conosco...

\- Eu ainda vou convencê-la. A rainha Hipólita vai entender que certos aliados podem se tornar os piores inimigos e esse é o caso de Kal-El. Eu não duvido nada que ele trairia as amazonas se fosse de seu interesse.

\- Nem eu. De Kal-El pode se esperar tudo. – concordou Bruce. – Vamos?

\- Claro! – Diana assentiu.

Os dois se esconderam dos vigias da tropa de Kal-El e foram para o esconderijo.

 **-x-**

\- Sinto muito, Dinah. – Lois falou e abraçou a amiga. – Aquele Kal-El deveria ser picado em partes, depois queimado pra termos a certeza de que ele nunca mais voltaria nem pra assombrar!

\- Ele foi muito cruel. Pobre, Ollie... Só de imaginar como ele vai ficar quando acordar... – Dinah fungou. Estava com o nariz vermelho de tanto chorar. – Ele está sedado. Lex Luthor está preparando a transferência dele para um hospital mais adequado. A Resistência não tem recursos para cuidar de um caso assim. Emil está fazendo milagres.

\- Lex? – Lois indagou. – Dinah, pensa bem antes de aceitar qualquer ajuda de Lex!

\- Lois, eu sei que você desconfia até da própria sombra, mas Lex está ajudando sim! Ninguém nessa cidade tem mais recursos do que ele, você sabe disso! Oliver precisa de um tratamento adequado e Luthor já mandou providenciar o braço mecânico pro Ollie...

Lois apenas cruzou os braços porque viu que Dinah estava angustiada demais, porém não confiava. Lex se aproximou das duas. Sorriu benevolente para Dinah.

\- Srta. Lance, Oliver Queen será encaminhado para um local no qual ele receberá o melhor tratamento.

\- Qual local? – indagou Lois.

\- Uma clínica. Convenhamos que ele não pode ficar em um hospital do governo, não com Kal-El caçando os membros da Resistência. Se Oliver ficar em um local acessível, é bem capaz do soberano tentar terminar o que começou.

\- É verdade. – concordou Dinah. – Quando ele será transferido?

\- Imediatamente. Há uma equipe médica no helicóptero a postos.

\- Nossa, Lex, como você é eficiente. – ironizou Lois.

\- Lois, por favor. – pediu Dinah.

\- Qual é o local? Qual é o nome? Não vai dizer? – pressionou Lois.

\- Claro que vou, Lane. – Lex entregou o endereço na mão de Dinah. – Fica nos arredores de Star City mas longe do centro da cidade. Achei que seria bom ser perto da casa de vocês.

\- Da nossa ex-casa, você quer dizer. – corrigiu Dinah. – O governo nos tirou tudo.

\- Iremos recuperar. – garantiu Lex, colocando a mão no ombro de Dinah, que assentiu, diante da boquiaberta Lois. – Um dia tudo voltará ao normal.

\- Eu sei. – Dinah murmurou e suspirou.- Ou quase tudo... Ollie vai ter que se acostumar a ter um braço mecânico...

\- Pelo menos ele está vivo e isso é o importante. – disse Lex, consolando a namorada de Oliver.

\- Verdade. – concordou Dinah, que deu um sorriso fraco. – Obrigado, Lex. E... eu posso ir com ele para a clínica?

\- Claro que sim. Oliver precisará muito de você. Será bom quando ele acordar e vir um rosto amigo.

Dinah ficou mais aliviada. Lois fez a amiga olhá-la.

\- Dinah, qualquer coisa que acontecer, mínima que for, entre em contato conosco. Por favor.

\- Lois, para com essa paranoia! – pediu Dinah. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu deixo vocês informados sobre o estado de Oliver. Agora preciso ir. Obrigada por ter vindo. – abraçou a amiga e saiu dali apressada para ficar perto do namorado.

Lois mordeu o lábio com força. Lex sorriu para ela.

\- Até a Canário Negro confia em mim e você não.

\- Dinah está abalada, qualquer um que estender a mão ela aceita. – disse Lois. – Escuta, se você fizer algo contra eles, Lex, será a última coisa que fará na vida. Eles são meus amigos.

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu corto seu corpo em pedaços e mando pro kryptoniano comer no jantar. Entendeu?

\- É claro. – ele fez uma pausa. – Lois, quando você vai se dar conta que eu não estou contra você e sim ao seu lado? – ele segurou a mão dela. – Eu adoraria que ao menos pudéssemos voltar a ser amigos como nos bons tempos da faculdade. Eu não espero que você me ame de novo, mas que me aceite na sua vida.

Lois soltou a mão com um repelão para desgosto de Lex.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu ainda sou aquela idiota da faculdade? Aquela tonta que caiu no seu papinho barato? Aquela imbecil que se deixou levar pelo seu cavalheirismo e suas palavras bonitas? Você, quando quer, é bem charmoso, eu sei. Eu ganhei diploma de trouxa por sua causa. – ela fez uma pausa. – Eu te odeio, Lex. Nunca vou te perdoar. Não pela faculdade, não pela traição com aquela piranha da Lana Lang. Não. Isso não é nada quando eu vi que o homem que dizia me amar apesar de tudo, de todos nossos desencontros, mandou meus pais direto para a morte! Isso é o que eu não perdoo e não engulo nunca!

\- Lois, eu já disse um milhão de vezes, seu pai quis cumprir o seu dever com a pátria!

\- Não seja cínico! Meus pais, seu pai, todos seus desafetos foram mortos pelos kandorianos com uma sutil, mas eficiente ajudinha sua! Isso sem contar os civis que acreditaram naquele seu discurso hipócrita, achando que você os lideraria contra Zod e a horda do mal! Mas você não fez isso, porque é um rato! No final, você se fez de vítima e o que se sacrificou por todos, mas sacrifício mesmo fez a pobre da Lena que morreu no seu lugar! Então não venha com essa história pra boi dormir que não cola! Eu ainda vou te pegar no pulo, Lex e no dia que acontecer, porque vai acontecer, aí sim eu poderei morrer em paz! Até lá, não espere nada de mim além do mais puro ódio!

Lois saiu dali antes que agredisse Lex fisicamente. O prefeito respirou fundo e se aprumou. Era um caminho árduo mas ele tinha paciência. Se tinha tempo para armar a hora certa de derrotar Kal-El, teria tempo também para reconquistar a confiança e quem sabe o amor de Lois Lane. Tudo que era mais difícil era mais prazeroso quando se realizava, ele pensou e sorriu para si mesmo.

 **-x-**

Kal chegou no castelo e Lana veio correndo e pulou no seu colo. Ele fez uma careta.

\- O que é isso?!

\- Só pra te mostrar o quanto senti sua falta! – ela o beijou e depois foi jogada em cima do sofá.

\- Se você quiser ficar dando corridinhas por aí, podia aproveitar a animação e dar um pulo no abismo! Mas um pulo bem dado, hein?

\- E você pularia para me salvar? – ela sorriu.

\- Não, mas com certeza aplaudiria. – ele afirmou e Lana fez bico. – Além da sua presença inútil, tem mais alguém por aqui?

\- Quem? A Zatanna, a sua piranha da vez? Eu a vi na piscina, ela estava trocando de pele como a boa cobra que é. E eu não engoli o que ela me fez não! Vai ter volta!  
\- Uma pena que o feitiço dela não incluiu cortar sua língua fora, mas eu posso fazer isso arrancando ela agora.

\- Porque você trata assim, hein? Ninguém te ama mais do que eu. – Lana afirmou e Kal revirou os olhos. - Aturo tudo, todos os seus desaforos, o fato de você me usar como brinquedo sexual, tudo por amor.

\- Lana, se você não calar a boca agora, não vai precisar nem se jogar em lugar nenhum, porque eu vou jogar a sua carcaça fedorenta na lixeira mais próxima!

Antes que Lana falasse algo, Lex entrou no salão.

\- Meu soberano. Posso lhe falar?

\- Claro. Embora eu não sei se você conhece, mas existe uma coisa chamada telefone, foi inventado há séculos e é usado até hoje, cada vez mais moderno. Você pode tentar isso, Luthor, se surpreenderá com a tecnologia. – Kal ironizou.

\- O que eu tenho para falar não pode ser visto sequer por conferência online. É um assunto que muito lhe interessa.

\- É bom que seja mesmo. – Kal disse e deu um tapa na cabeça de Lana. – Ameba, levanta daí e vai embora! Vai rastejar por aí, vai!

Lana se ergueu e puxou Kal para um canto.

\- Eu já não pedi pra você me tratar melhor na frente de Lex? Ele vai pensar que eu sou uma qualquer!  
\- Mas você é uma qualquer! Agora some! Some enquanto eu ainda to com paciência e não te dou um chute pra você ir parar lá na lua! Literalmente! Fora daqui!  
Lana endireitou o robe de seda que usava e olhou para Lex.

\- Você quer alguma coisa para beber, Lex? – ofereceu.

\- Ele não quer nada, sai daqui! – Kal a pegou pelo braço com força e praticamente a jogou porta afora. – Eu devia estar drogado quando coloquei essa coisa dentro dos meus domínios! Se ela não topasse tudo, já estava debaixo de sete palmos de terra! Então, Lex? Vai falar ou vai ficar me olhando? Meu tempo é curto.

\- Claro, meu soberano. – Lex deu o sorriso falso que irritava Kal. – O senhor quase matou o Arqueiro Verde hoje...

\- Sim e daí? Você veio chorar? Pode dar meia volta. Eu não tenho nada com esses teus fetiches com esses pretensos heróis. – Kal se serviu de uísque.

\- Eu enviei Oliver Queen e Dinah Laurel Lance para uma clínica particular muito discreta em Star City.

\- Ah está cuidando dos seus comparsas! Que bonito! – ironizou Kal. – Está querendo ser canonizado?

\- Dinah e Oliver ficarão por lá por umas duas semanas para não levantar suspeitas. Batman não confia em mim, assim como Lois e...

\- Lois Lane? – Kal o interrompeu, interessado. – A repórter do Planeta Diário? Ela é da Resistência, não é? Eu sabia! Uma repórter não estaria armada no meio de um conflito! Bem que eu achei que aquela tagarelice toda foi pra me enrolar!

\- O senhor a conheceu? – Lex perguntou, surpreso.

\- Ela me enfrentou! É muito abusada! Como é que você contrata uma rebelde pra ser repórter, me diga? Você toma algum comprimido que faz mal para o seu cérebro? Ela deveria estar presa!

\- Lois não é da Resistência. Ela estava armada porque... – Lex pigarreou. – Porque eu lhe dei uma arma para que ela se defendesse de qualquer ataque, ela foi assaltada e ficou traumatizada. – Lex mentiu descaradamente.

\- Aquela mulher não tem cara de quem se traumatiza com qualquer coisa. – Kal terminou de beber.

\- Mas ainda assim é uma humana, frágil, uma mulher que precisa de proteção.

\- Ela é o que sua? – quis saber Kal.

\- Porque o interesse? – Lex franziu a testa, não gostando do rumo da conversa.

\- Porque me deu vontade! Fala logo, Lex! – exigiu Kal, impaciente.

\- Bem... – Lex fez uma pausa. – Nós estamos... estremecidos... Lois é... especial. Uma briguinha a toa, mas ela é muito geniosa, então tenho que ir com cuidado para não afugentá-la. E eu a contratei para o Planeta Diário, porque ela é a melhor repórter que se pode achar.

\- Não acho que você tenha distância o suficiente para julgar isso, já que claramente gosta dela. – opinou Kal. – Ela sempre fala tanto? Pensei que nunca fosse se calar.

\- Lois é um pouco tagarela sim. – Lex deu um sorrisinho. – Mas não sempre. Ela deve ter ficado nervosa diante do senhor.

\- Ela me desafiou. Não parece coisa de gente nervosa. Só não a matei porque... porque tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, como ir atrás dos rebeldes que agora você fica lambendo! Luthor, eu quero a cabeça de todos!

\- Eu sei, meu soberano. Por isso, vim avisá-lo. Eu os manterei por duas semanas na clinica particular. E então os enviarei ao 33.1. Ou a qualquer lugar que o senhor queira.

Kal deu um sorriso maldoso.

\- Ótimo. Vou colocar dois kandorianos vigiando os rebeldes para o caso deles quererem fugir. Serão discretos. Enquanto isso, você continuo bancando o bonzinho, porque dissimulação é a sua especialidade.

\- Faço tudo para servi-lo. – mentiu Lex.

\- Eu acho bom que faça mesmo, se não quiser ter o mesmo destino dos meus inimigos. – afirmou Kal. Ele viu Zatanna entrando na sala com um biquíni minúsculo. – Agora pode ir, mas me mantenha informado.

\- Será feito, senhor. Com licença. – Lex se retirou.

Zatanna se aproximou de Kal.

\- Atrapalhei sua reunião?

\- Claro que não. Agora você vem comigo. Esse biquíni ficou ótimo em você, será um prazer retirá-lo.

Kal e Zatanna foram para o aposento dele.

 **-x-**

Em seu apartamento, Lois olhava para o chip que Victor Stone havia lhe dado. Cyborg morrera de forma trágica e covarde, mas ela iria honrar o sacrifício dele. Graças a Lucius Fox, amigo e quem controlava a Wayne Inc. até que Bruce pudesse novamente voltar a sua vida normal, Lois conseguiu um dispositivo para ler o chip. Na tela, apareceu documentos codificados. Todos eles. Lois bufou.

\- Por acaso eu tenho um tradutor automático nos olhos?! Não, né?! Como vou ler isso? Sempre odiei hieróglifos! – ela colocou as mãos no queixo. – Vou ter que mandar pro Fox e pedir que ele descriptografe isso. Victor não esconderia algo assim se não tivesse coisas importantes aqui e pelo jeito ele queria impedir que pessoas erradas o lessem. – Lois segurou o chip. – Talvez aqui tenha as respostas que eu preciso...


End file.
